The Story Of Us
by Jui2014
Summary: Life is a puzzle, gifted by God. The only difference is, here everything feels very real and a wrong move can change everything. All the pieces are out there, you just need to find them and put them into right places. But what if you lose some important pieces of this puzzle? Will the puzzle still be completed or it will remain unfinished?
1. Prologue:- Broken Threads

**I present a new story to you all. Do leave a review if I should continue or not.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Love is not about possession,**

 **Love is about appreciation.**

* * *

 **The Story Of Us**

 **Prologue:- Broken Threads**

"Young master, wake up." said a butler, for the millionth time that day but still he heard no response.

He tried again and knocked at the big, polished wooden door, "Master, wake up."

No response was heard. He sighed and pushed the big door open to see the room was still dark and owner of the room was, most probably, still asleep or didn't bother to answer him. He carefully made his way to the big window in the dark and pulled the curtains aside; making the whole room lit up with sunlight.

But a groan can be heard. He turned to see his master or the owner of the room who stirred in his sleep as bright sunlight fell on his face. "Master, its 10 in the morning; please wake up." He tried again.

"Grr…Gerry, shut that window!" yelled a sleepy voice

The innocent butler named George swallowed as he knew if his master gets angry, then he will have to say goodbye to his job, "But Shinichi-sama, it's 10 in the morning and the head duke is asking for your presence."

With a kick, the silk blanket fell from the bed, on the ground and sat up a sleepy teenager. His raven locks were messy as they fell on his forehead and his emerald eyes were sleepy but still shone like a jewel. He looked at the butler with a piercing glare. "Who?" he inquired, his tone irritated.

"The h-head d-duke, sir." The butler stuttered.

The raved haired boy slowly got up and went in the bathroom and George heaved a sigh of relief. He took the blanket, folded it and cleaned the messy bed before going out.

 **:::**

Shinichi, also known as, Usui Shinichi Walker or the hottest guy of his school who happened to be their basketball team captain, stepped out of the bathroom, his hair still messy. He was wearing a simple while full-sleeved shirt with denim jeans. He noticed the alarm clock which was on the table beside his king sized bed and it showed 10:35. He ran a hand through his head, a habit he inherited from his father and got out.

As he went through the hallway, every maid and butlers bowed to him, no matter how many times he told them not to. Soon, the teenager found himself standing, in front of their large dining table which had at least 15 chairs or so, and looking at the dishes served in front of him. There was milk, juice, bread, jam, butter, cereals, boiled eggs – everything. He looked up and noticed his surroundings. Yep, he was right as he was the only one standing there.

"Are _these_ for me?"

All the maids standing there nodded their heads like machines. The boy sighed. Well, he can't do anything if people think of him as a monster to eat everything. He again looked through the menu and grabbed a slice of bread before going out.

Suddenly he remembered something and ran back to kitchen where everybody was cleaning the breakfast table (more like removing the dishes) and preparing the lunch.

"Wait!" Shinichi cried when one of the maids was taking the basket of bread away. He approached the dumbfounded maid and took some bread. The boy smiled charmingly at the maid causing her to blush and sweetly he said, "Can I take these?"

The maid nodded at him still blushing. Shinichi smiled again and headed out. He heard something like,

"Shinichi-sama is so handsome." One of them said.

"Yes like father, like son." Another said causing the emerald eyed brunette to smirk.

Soon, he found himself in the vast garden of Raven castle and spotted a knowing tree. The boy looked at his surroundings to see if anyone was there and when he spotted none, he climbed the tree. In a swift motion, he was already on the tall tree; behind the leaves from where anyone couldn't see him.

His eyes fell on his little friends who looked every happy seeing him. The boy smiled showing his teeth and clicked his tongue while stretching his hand, causing the little yellow feathered bird to come near him. He slowly patted and the bird lowered its head in comfort.

"I told you not to fly here." He said and took the bird in his hand, "Do you know what will happen if anyone find you here?" He kissed the bird softly and fed it the bread crusts he bought. The little one chirped and ate all the crusts with its beak.

After their little chitchat (Shinichi was only one talking), the brunette slowly unwrapped the bandage of the bird's leg. "Hmm…looks like you have healed." He said after examining the leg before smiling; "Now you're free to go anywhere you like." The small bird flew and sat on the boy's shoulder as if it understood his language.

Shinichi smiled at it and rubbed its back softly. "You shouldn't stay here. This place is not good, go fly." He encouraged the little one and it got up in the sky. The little bird flew around his head as if it wanted to show its gratitude and then got up in the sky.

Shinichi waved at it, smiling but he then heard something,

"Shinichi-sama, the head duke is expecting your presence." One of the butler yelled, most probably George.

"Damn that old man!" exclaimed the boy before going down.

 **:::**

Shinichi stopped in front of the head duke's room as he was very weak and couldn't get out from his room. The teen bog looked at him watch, 11:00. He sighed and got prepared for an earful. Shinichi knocked the door and when he got the permission to go in, he did.

A sick man, most probably in his late nineties could be seen half sitting on the bed. There was some pillows behind his back; supporting him. Shinichi stopped in front of him.

"I called you 1 hour ago." The duke said in his usual strict voice.

"I was sleeping." He said as matter of fact.

"Who sleeps at 10?!" he yelled but was stopped by a cough. His personal butler, Cedric, who was in his late sixties came forward and handed him a glass of water. Cedric maybe was aged but he was still very active and their most faithful butler.

 _I,_ Shinichi wanted to shout but restrained himself and stood with a poker face, another ability he had got from his father.

"I have some news for you." The duke said, when his cough stopped.

"This better be important."

"Watch your manners, kid!" he cried, "I am your father's grandfather and dare to talk to me like that! Your…" another cough interrupted him, "Your hair is also messed up. Takumi really spoiled you."

Shinichi decided to stay silent. _'After all, this annoying man is going to die soon anyways so why not let him speak'_ \- that's what he thought.

After a little pause, when the duke was calmed down, he opened his mouth, "You are to be engaged with Ms. Emi Ueda. It's settled." Shinichi opened his mouth to say something, "And no more talking." said the duke, sternly. "It's the first step to become a heir."

"I don't want to take this stupid business and stuff. I want to be a singer."

"Never in a million years! Get out of his room and you will engage her next week and also inherited the business!"

The young boy, deciding to keep his mouth shut, walked out of the room. A sudden rage took control over him as his legs took him to the only person who cared about him.

"Dad!" he called as he entered the enormous study room of Raven Castle.

"Keep your voice down." replied a smooth voice, "It's the study room."

The teen walked towards left from where he heard the voice and there he saw blond sitting in the middle of pile of books, still looking down.

"Dad, they…they are planning my engagement." He said after calming down.

"So?" the blond looked up.

"Dad, I can't… They are planning my engagement with Emi."

"That's good. You know her from your childhood and she is your best friend too."

The young boy stood silent. He couldn't believe his father who raised him was talking to him. "B-But dad, she is my best friend."

"That's why we are telling you to marry her." He said, looking down at the book, he was previously reading.

"I want to marry someone I love." He blurted out causing her father to look up.

"Not happening." was Takumi's bold answer.

"How can you tell me that! You married mom, didn't you?" Shinichi snapped but Takumi's expression didn't soften.

"Doesn't matter."

The teen frowned as anger boiled in his head. After that, he didn't know what he was saying. "Sometimes…" Shinichi looked at his father who was looking at him, "I think, you never really loved mom." He turned and continued, "That's why she left you alone in this world." before going out.

Takumi looked at his son disappearing and he sighed. His blunt words were truth ; he didnt , couldn't save his wife and that's why she left him, alone as his said. He opened his drawer before pulling out a gift box. The box was still wrapped in gift wrapper. He traced the beautiful writing, _To my dearest._

He sighed and thought aloud, "It's been 16 years…"

 **:::**

Shinichi skipped lunch as all his thoughts were scattered. He couldn't believe his ears; to be engaged next week, which was very shocking news to a sixteen year old teen let alone if his partner was a sister to him. He kicked down all his pillows and sat on his bed. Nobody was listening to him; to his opinion, not even his father. Then, with whom will he talk? To his reflection on mirror? No. In these times, a simple teen would go to his mother, lay on her lap and talk all his heart out. But who will give him the place to rest his head in this mansion where all everybody cared about was business.

He never heard about his mother. All he knew was she was no more and his father didn't like to talk about it. There wasn't even a single picture of her in this whole mansion. He never knew who his mother was and how she looked like which caused him to be humiliated in childhood. Now, the question was who will solve his problems. For god's sake, he was just a 16 year old. This was the time to do mistakes. Then there will be parents who will scold you and then guide you to the right path. But in his case, all theories were invalid. There was no one to correct him from his childhood.

Shinichi wasn't afraid of his loneliness; actually he was used to it. Suddenly a phone call startled him. Since he wasn't in the mood of talking with someone he hung up the call without looking at the caller id. But the phone again buzzed and before he was going to throw that damn phone, his eyes fell on the caller id, _Emi_

He quickly received the phone.

"Are you deaf? I have called you at least 5 times?!" she yelled from the other line.

"I was thinking." He simply replied.

"Yeah, think and die."

"I was thinking of a way to get us out of this mess."

"You should because no way I am going to marry you!" she yelled.

"Like, I am dying to marry you." He replied sarcastically and she chuckled; after all, she was only one who always stood beside her. Soon, a knock can be heard.

"I will call you later." Shinichi quickly said and hung up before proceeding to open the door.

He saw Robin was standing there, behind the door. Disappointment fell on him as a part of him wanted to believe that it was his father. Watching the butler a sigh escaped from his lips as he let him inside.

The obedient butler quietly made his way inside and once the door was closed, he opened his mouth, "Why did you talk to father like that?"

Shinichi looked at him, "Oh, so you are here to give me lecture too; maybe about marrying and stuff. Then I request you to, get out of my room."

The butler sighed, "You shouldn't have told him that your mother's death was his fault."

"Okay, maybe it was not; maybe I was wrong?" he admitted, "But what kind of people doesn't leave a single picture of the woman he loved. There is not even any clothes of her to make me believe that there was a woman who lived in this mansion once."

"Yes, there was but she is no more" the butler calmly replied.

"Is that enough to erase all her trace that she once lived?!" he yelled, tears threatening to fall.

"It's because your father loved her."

"Love her…" he chuckled bitterly as he again sat on the bed, his long messy locks covering his face, "What kind of love is this?"

"A kind of love you have never witnessed before."

"Then what about me?" he looked up, "I don't even know her name." He stood up, "If a person asks me, who is your mother? What can I answer, I don't know. It can be good for a five year old but not for a sixteen year old!" he said angrily.

"What do you want to know?" said the butler causing the young boy's anger to be replaced by curiosity.

"Everything." He answered.

"I can't." and all his hopes vanished into air. "But I can tell you something." The teen's eyes lit up.

"What do you think? Where did your parents meet?" asked the butler.

Shinichi shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, maybe in England."

"No, you're wrong. They first met in Japan."

The boy looked at Robin as he tried to digest the new information. Noticing his expression, Robin added, "I don't know exactly what happened between them but when she first came in this house, the whole house lit up." he looked up, "I remember, I was only twelve years then when she first came. I…I was crying that day but I don't remember why but then she came and took me in her arms and soothed me." Robin signed, remembering all those memories, "I was shocked to see her act like that and so was everyone but Takumi-sama looked so proud."

Robin looked at the teen that was still looking at him wide eyed, "You know, when she got in that accident, your father wasn't here." Shinichi slowly nodded, at least he knew this much. Robin continued, "Her death was unacceptable to everyone especially to your father. He was on a business trip for two month at that time and when he came back to see his pregnant wife, this news was awaiting him. He was broken emotionally and kept blaming himself for her death which he was clearly not. He loved her so much that after her sudden death he couldn't even bear hearing her name but thankfully you were born so he had a little support." Robin signed and sat on the couch, his eyes forming tears.

"You haven't seen them, you don't know how much of a bond they have shared. After her death, the head duke told your father to move on and he erased all her signs and even told us not to utter her name. We felt if it reduces Takumi-sama's pain, then it's a good decision. But did it? Your father still thinks about her and before her death I know, she bought a gift for him. Your father still have it and didn't bother open it. Once I asked him why and he told me, 'it's her last gift. So I can't open it. It has her touch'. He even had a guitar but when she died he threw it in the dustbin saying the reason of his singing is gone. You can call it craziness but that's how much he loved her."

"Can you tell me her name?" Shinichi whispered softly, his voice barely audible as his long hair covered his eyes.

"No, unfortunately, I don't have the permission." Robin said and got up, "What you said to him was very cruel. It may have opened all his wounds. He never tells you how much he loves you but you are his only family and you are the only prove that your mother existed once. You know lonliness but he knows it better than you." He turned and headed towards the door, "Go apologize to him."

"Where is he?"

"In the garden."

 **:::**

Shinichi was standing in the garden but his father couldn't see him. He had never noticed before but his eyes held certain sorrow. His father was sitting on a bench looking at the full moon but the brunette could see his mind was somewhere else. Perhaps he was remembering all those good memories he had with his wife.

 _It may have opened all his wounds._ Those words came to his mind and he instantly regretted saying those cruel words to him.

"You can come out." Takumi's voice startled him and Shinichi did as he was told.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I am sorry." said the boy.

"What for?" Takumi asked.

"For telling bad things to you."

Takumi exhaled and looked at him, "You shouldn't be. What you told me was not a lie."

"I am really sorry, dad."

"You really loved mom, right?" he asked when Takumi didn't answer. But much to his surprise he shook his head.

"You didn't?" Shinichi asked, frowning.

"You used the past tense. I didn't love her, I still love her." Takumi answered and then handed a small envelop to his son.

"What is this?" Shinichi asked.

"See yourself."

The boy slowly opened the envelop and his eyes widened, "These are…"

"Tickets for France." He looked at the brunette who was looking at him, shocked, "You seriously didn't think that I was saying yes to that ridiculous proposal, right? That room had a secret camera so I couldn't give you these there."

Shinichi felt bad, no bad wasn't the right word to describe what he was feeling. "But…But there are two tickets."

"One for you and one for Emi, after all, she needs to get out of this situation too."

"Dad…"

"Don't tell me you love me. Its creepy." He joked and the boy chuckled.

"Thanks."

Takumi looked at his son and winked, "Go live your life."

 **:::**

The phone buzzed at the middle of night causing a girl to open her eyes. Her beautiful black eyes opened to see the name of the idiot who called her in midnight. And yes, she was right, who could've called her at that hour other than Mr. Shinichi walker.

"Shinichi, be prepared to visit hell." She said first after picking up the phone.

"What are you doing? Sleeping?" he asked.

"No, I am going out to steal. Wanna come?" she replied, sarcastically.

He chuckled, "Get up and pack your things."

"What! Why?"

"We are going to flee." He whispered.

Suddenly all the sleepiness was gone, "What! Where?"

"Stop screaming! You want to live your life freely?"

"Yes."

"Then get up. Dad gave me tickets to go to France."

"France!" her eyes widened.

"Yep!"

"We are going there?"

"No."

"WHAT! Are you playing with me in middle of night?"

"No. I have a better place in mind."

"Where?"

"Japan."

 **:::**

Meanwhile….

"MOM! I am going!" said the boy as he buckled his shoe lace.

"Where?" replied a brunette who was sitting in their dining table while reading a book.

"To the library, of course." said the blond haired boy as he looked up.

"My dear son, you are only 16 so I suppose, you should go to a movie instead." His mother teased.

"Mom, you know, I don't like them. And besides, Yui asked me to go there."

"So, girlfriend?"

"Yes. She is a girl and also a friend."

The elder lady pouted, "Boring."

"Mom, isn't today your first day at Seika University?"

"Yes, why?"

The boy smiled, "Best of luck to the best Maths professor, Ayuzawa Misaki for her first lecture in our campus."

Misaki smiled, "Thanks."

* * *

 **Prologue done! That was long. So, how was it? Liked it or not?**

 **Thanks for dropping by!**


	2. Chapter 1:- Welcome To Japan

**The Story Of Us**

* * *

 _ **Act 1: Japan**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1:- Welcome To Japan.**

* * *

 _The only way to deal with an unfree world is to become so absolutely free that your very existence is an act of rebellion._

* * *

People stared at the boy and girl who just came out of the airport. No matter how they look at them, they looked like a celebrity.

Shinichi wasn't disturbed by the stares they were getting. He was quite used to all this but he was very excited to see the place where his father and mother first met.

On the other hand, his partner Emi was quite disturbed by it. She was tall and slim with beautiful black eyes and brown locks. People has told her that she is very pretty countless times but still she didn't like people who only judged her by only her looks and here, people were doing the same.

She looked at Shinichi whose eyes were literally sparkling in excitement. Emi elbowed him, "People are staring." She whispered.

He shrugged, "Let them."

Both of them went out from the airport and waited for a taxi. Both of them wanted to see this new country and couldn't hide their anxiety. They had caught a morning flight and now at afternoon, they were standing in Japan. No matter how hard to believe, they were finally free; free from restrictions, free from chains of society.

They caught a taxi and even the driver had to stare at them for a moment before agreeing to go. Both of them got in and put their luggage in the back of the taxi.

"You have prepared everything, right?" Emi asked when the taxi started.

"Not everything but most of the thing."

"You told you dad that we are coming to Japan, right?"

Shinichi shook his head. Emi frowned, "Then how?"

Shinichi looked at her, "I booked those tickets and Robin knows we are here."

Emi nodded, "So, you have booked a hotel to stay right?"

He slowly nodded, "Yes."

"So, 5 star?" she looked at him hopefully but the expression on his face made all her hopes vanish.

"So, 3 star?" She whispered.

Shinichi only smiled. This wasn't going to be good.

 **:::**

"So, this is the apartment." Shinichi said as he opened the door of Emi's apartment. "Nice, cozy and-" Emi glared at him, "-beautiful."

"What?! Don't give me that look! I booked those tickets which were freaking expensive and then I don't know how many days we need to stay here let alone I had to take two apartments; one for you and one for me and pay for those furniture." He explained.

Emi looked at her apartment. It was a small one with one bedroom, one guest room, one kitchen and one leaving room with one bathroom. But there were some furniture like a single bed and a cupboard in the bedroom, a couch in middle of their living room and a refrigerator. "Why did you take two? You could've stayed on the streets."

Shinichi laughed sarcastically, "Very funny but get used to it, darling, this is reality." He said dramatically spearing his arms on both sides.

"There won't be any cockroaches, right?"

"I hope."

Emi sighed. "I am hungry."

"So?"

"Do you know how to cook?"

"Does it look like it?"

"Then what are we going to eat in dinner."

Shinichi smiled and it frightened her more, "Instant noodles."

 **:::**

"So, this is how feels to be poor." Shinichi said as he finished his noodles. They were now in his apartment and both were sitting on a couch while eating dinner and the menu was noodles and…nothing.

Emi took the last sip and said, "That was good."

"Told you."

She smiled at him, "So let's go down to the main business."

Shinichi nodded and Emi continued, "We both have our own credit cards but we can't use it. Uncle has given you money and we are using it. I also have some cash with me, well, I have enough. So, I am going give the food expenses and you are going give our rent."

"Yes. But there's a school problem?"

"How?" Emi asked.

"Which one do you prefer? The expensive one or the cheaper one?"

"Considering our situation, the cheaper one,"

"Good." Shinichi said, "Then there's a good school. It's called Seika High," He said as he opened his laptop.

They went to the school website and read the details about the school as well as the school history.

"That's interesting." Emi admitted, "This school was a nuisance to others but then the first female president changed the school and now it is considered as one of the top schools of Japan." She summarized the whole history.

"Yes." Shinichi agreed. "This school feels good." He looked at Emi and smirked, "Let's enroll there."

She smiled back, "Let's."

Emi got up went towards the refrigerator. "Do you have soft drinks?" She asked while examining the fridge which only had some fruits, water bottle and some noodles.

"No." Came his answer. The girl sighed, it was hard to live alone.

"I am going out to buy some." She answered. He frowned, "Wait how are you-" before he could stop his sentence Emi interrupted, "I do have an GPS in my smart phone."

"Okay, you have changed the number right?"

She nodded.

"Good, don't call at home or they will track the number."

Emi glared at him, "I know! I am not stupid!"

Shinichi smirked, "Thanks for telling otherwise I wouldn't have known."

A pair of shoes was thrown at him as a reward and the sound of shutting the door could be heard.

Shinichi sighed when she went out. It was harder than what he expected but then a thing came to his mind, "The demon prez," he smirked and put his hands in his pockets, "Let's see if we can meet."

 **:::**

Okay, no matter how embarrassing it is to admit but Ms. Emi Ueda was lost; she was lost in a freaking new country. The idiotic friend of hers has booked an apartment far from society. She had to walk whole 30 minutes to even find a juice shop and then a boy, most probably, in his early twenties had to propose her there saying she is the most beautiful lady he has seen. Though she has rejected him very politely but still she didn't like boys who go after a girl's looks. And then to annoy her more, the stupid battery of her phone had to gave out which caused her to get lost.

Her legs gave out as she sat on a bench in a park, she had accidentally found. After all she was walking for the past one and half hour. Maybe it wasn't a problem for a normal girl but for god's sake, she was a multi billionaire's only daughter. She hasn't walked this much in her 16 year old life, she had a personal car for that.

"Why are sulking in a park?"

Emi looked up to see the person who dared to disturbed her important thoughts but when she looked up the first thing that caught her eyes was two honey-coloured beautiful eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Just a passerby." was his answer but Emi could see he was very elegant. His back was straight like he was capable of holding many responsible and he looked very faithful too but she couldn't see his face clearly as it was very dark.

"What do you want?" Emi again asked.

The mysterious boy sighed and put down his hood revealing his blond locks and ran a hand through them. Emi was quite shocked to see this person had the same habit of Shinichi but his blond hair shocked her more. It wasn't very common to have blond hairs in Japan.

"A lady like you shouldn't be alone in this hour." He voiced.

Emi sighed, "I am lost." she admitted.

"What?" he asked shocked. It was very rare to find a lost teen.

"What?!" Emi exclaimed, "Wanna laugh?"

"No." He shook head, "I never said that. But how did you got lost?"

Emi crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't to tell everything to a stranger you know."

The boy chuckled, showing his perfect white teeth, "How rude of me. I am Ayuzawa Ryuu."

Emi also stood up, "Hi, Emi…Ueda Emi." She said and thrust her hand forward. The boy named Ryuu took her hand and shook it while smiling, "Nice to meet you."

"So, you are new here, right?" He asked confidently.

Emi frowned, "How do you know?"

"Well, you said you got lost."

"Oh, I guess you are right."

"So, what's the address." He asked and Emi told him, "That's…pretty far from here, you know?"

"I just shifted today."

Ryuu smiled, "Come, I will walk you home."

Emi stared at him, "Ryuu, I just need the directions."

"Yes, but its late and its dangerous for a girl to stay on the streets especially if she is pretty like you." He said and started walking but Emi stood there, not moving an inch. For the first time in her life, she didn't feel bad when someone addressed her as pretty. Ryuu who was already some steps ago of her, turned and motioned her to come but now that street light fell on him, she could see his face. He had a tight jaw and was also of her age, more or less and he was very handsome, his facial features were not less than a model's or perhaps his was more. But his eyes were most beautiful as they looked very pure. All in all, just take a glimpse of him and you will know he is a gentleman.

Emi looked down and blushed at her own thoughts before taking her plastic of juices. She walked towards him and before she could even match his position, he came forward and bent down to take the bags from her. "Let me carry this." He said and again started walking.

Now, she knew he was really a gentleman. "Why are you helping me?" She asked as they started walking.

"Because, my mother taught me to help everyone in need."

Emi noticed he was walking very softly and his back was straight even his voice was very low. He had a aura of confidence around him, like he was born to lead. Not to mention, he was also very well mannered.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Isn't it rude to ask some ones thoughts?"

"Sorry."

Emi chuckled. He was very easy to tease, "I was thinking you are very well-behaved."

Ryuu smiled and looked at her, "My mom taught me. By the way I am taking that as a compliment."

Emi chuckled, "It meant to be and yes, you are very well-behaved unlike someone."

"Who?"

"My best friend."

Emi noticed, Ryuu was walking but the smile never faded from his face.

"So, which school?"

"Mister, I just shifted here today."

"Oh, my bad. But I think you should go to Miyabigaoka. That place will suit you better."

"Why?" Emi frowned.

"Because, you aren't from Japan." He said as a matter of fact.

This made Emi stop, "How do you know?"

Ryuu stopped too, "You said, you shifted here today and also shook my hand which is not a custom from here and then you called me by my first name in our first meet which is done in other countries. So, it's evident you weren't brought up here and also, the clothes you are wearing, they are all branded so you must be very rich. That's why I thought Miyabigaoka will suit you better as there will many girls like you." He explained.

Emi was quite shocked, "You…you are very observant."

"That people says."

Emi looked at him before she started walking, "I am planning to enroll in Seika High."

Ryuu took some long steps to catch her, "Why?"

"That place looks interesting."

Ryuu grinned, "That place is good too. Look, your apartment is here."

Emi looked up to see that they have reached their destination. It was shocking to see it only took them a little time to come back here or she had lost the track of time.

Emi took the bags from him, "Thanks."

"Don't mention."

"Why don't you come inside?" She offered.

Ryuu shook his head, "No, maybe someday but not today. My mom must be worrying."

"Okay, bye." Emi said and started walking towards her apartment. Ryuu also waved at her.

After taking some steps, she looked back and he was still standing there with that smile.

 **:::**

Shinichi was looking at his phone dumbfounded, what happened a while ago was really unexpected. It was his first time that a girl has made him curious.

 _Flashback…_

 _He was searching in every site about Takumi Walker's wife but all in vain. There wasn't a single site which gave this data. His personal life was kept hidden properly; even the name of him wasn't in any site._

 _He sighed and looked at the clock. It showed 9:45 and Emi was still outside and it concerned him. He shouldn't have let her go alone, after all, if his father find out, he will definitely kill him._

 _He took out his mobile to call her but then a thought came to his head, "Shoo! I forgot to tell her number!"_

" _How can I be this stupid!" he murmured while scratching his head, "Wait, I know remember her number."_

 _He muttered and tried to remember the number Emi has told him once. He dialed the number, "Yes, that's it, I am sure." Shinichi pressed the green button._

 _A girl answered the called after the third ring._

" _Yes. Who is it?" She asked._

 _Shinichi closed his eyes right, it was the wrong number, "Um…Hi." He said which wasn't a right thing to say._

" _Who are you?" She asked again and Shinichi had to admit that she had a sweet voice._

" _I am sorry, I wanted to call my friend. I may have dialed the number wrong." He said and hung the phone before dialing and calling again. This he was pretty sure he has dialed the right number so he didn't wait for the other line to answer first._

" _Where are you?" he literally cried._

" _Hey, you're dialing the wrong number again."_

" _Huh… really?"_

" _Yes!" The girl with the sweet voice said and cut the phone._

 _Shinichi smirked and called her again._

" _Hey, mister, you are disturbing me?"_

" _Really?" he sounded innocent, "But it was the number she gave me."_

" _She deceived you, simple!"_

" _You sound cute."_

" _Pardon?"_

" _Uh…I mean you have sweet voice."_

" _Do you know who my father is?"_

" _No."_

" _Then, listen, my father is a strong business man and he can track your number and then put you behind the bars." She threatened but still her voice held the sound of mountain stream._

" _I see."_

" _No you don't see. Don't you dare to disturb me again or else… or else it won't be good for yo, Mr. Wrong number. Bye!" She said and again hung the phone leaving the boy dumbfounded._

It was the first time someone threatened him but what amused him more was, it didn't sound like a threat at all with her voice. So, to him, this unknown girl's name was 'the girl with sweet voice.' He chuckled remembering the name he just got, "Mr. Wrong Number."He muttered and chuckled. It will be good to be able to meet her at least one.

Suddenly the sound of the door opening startled him as he turned to see who the intruder was.

"Emi, where were you?!" he exclaimed as he stood up.

"What! My battery gave out-"

"Your battery?" he teased.

"I swear I am gonna kill you? My phone's battery, you idiot!"

"Why is everybody threatening me today?" He thought aloud.

"What?"

"Nothing. So, your _phone's_ battery gave out and then?"

"Then what? I met someone who showed me the direction and I came home." She said, keeping some part secret. Then she walked towards the fridge and put some of the juices inside.

"Emi?" he asked and she looked at him.

"Don't you think, this place has many interesting people?"

She smirked, "Yes, many."

Both of them smirked and had only one thing in mind, _Wait for me Seika High, I am coming._

Little did they know, what Seika High had stored for them.

* * *

 **Thanks for those reviews guys. I had this plot in mind for a long time but it took me a lot of courage to write it. It may not be so interesting now but I need to set the plot fist. For me, this story is very challenging to write. Lets see how it goes...Actually, it was fun to write to rich kids alone in a unknown city.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it too. I am sorry for the errors.**

 **Thanks for dropping by.**


	3. Chapter 2:- Bring It On

**Disclaimer: I don't own maid sama. I only own the plot and it's OC characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:- Bring It On**

* * *

 _Two people, unknown to each other, but with same personality become rivals at first sight, only to become friends later.  
_

* * *

"Ready?" Emi whispered.

"Positive." Shinichi also whispered and both looked at each other before entering the Seika High campus.

As both of them were walking, many students stared at them, after all, not every day you can see two beautiful teen together. The girls stared at the boy while the boys drooled over the girl. Soe sequels could also be heard, like,

"Aww…he is so cute!" a girl said.

"Is he taken?" another one said.

"Man, see that girl~" This time it was boy.

"Is that girl his girlfriend?" Someone said.

This was an advantage. Emi and Shinichi both were very handsome which have also led people think that they were dating. It was the same since Junior High as both were always seen together. Whenever people asked them about it, they used to change the topic but never deny as it helped in their favor. Many boys had their eyes on Emi but since he was always with her, they never got the chance to propose and for Shinichi it was the same. Many girls thought Emi was his girlfriend but still some proposed to him and he had to refuse them. Not to mention only his last mane 'Walker' was enough to get all the attention from the ladies.

Back to present, both of them walked towards the principal's office. Good thing, they had a map. It has been a week since they came here and now they were accustomed to their new life style; more or less. Two days ago Robin came to Japan, secretly and helped them to fill the forms of the new school.

Once they were in front of the principal's office, Emi knocked on the door and after they got the permission they went in.

"I was waiting for you two." The principle who was, maybe, in his early seventies said. He had a mop of grayish hair which was neatly combed backwards and was wearing back rimmed glasses.

"I hope you didn't get lost." He said.

Emi shook her head while Shinichi said, "No sir, we had a map."

"Good, the student council president will show you two around. Wait a moment he must be coming." As soon as he finished a knock can be heard.

"It must be him." The old man murmured and said, "Come in." a little louder.

The door knob twisted and both new student turned to see their new president and came in a tall blonde.

"This is Ayuzawa Ryuu and he will show you two around." He old man said when Ryuu bowed to him.

He turned to look at the girl he met some days ago. He smiled at her and bowed. She was shocked, to see him as her eyes enlarged at the sight of him but Ryuu wasn't shocked. He was more like waiting for her to come as he knew she will enroll here. Then his eyes fell on the boy beside him. He knew his name, Usui Shinichi and he was also looking forward to meet him for some unknown reason but he wasn't feeling good after meeting him. Something…something was odd about him and that made Ryuu uneasy; something he can't grasp; perhaps it was his attitude. His brows frowned a little.

On the other hand, Shinichi wasn't any better. He eyed the person front of him. Of course, he was quite good looking but he didn't like him. Maybe it was what they call hate at first sight. It was quite funny at the same time, he has never met him and he doesn't even know him but he don't like him. Unconsciously, he frowned too.

"So, now you all can go." The principal said, breaking everybody's thoughts.

Ryuu nodded and motioned them to follow him. They were about to go when the elder man's voice stopped them. He said sternly, "I don't want any discipline breakers in my school."

Both Shinichi and Emi nodded their heads in response.

"Hello, I am the president here." Ryuu started when they all were outside, "I will show you two around."

"I don't need it. We have a map and also a schedule." Shinichi said with a poker face.

Both boys were staring at each other and Emi was caught in middle. But she can't help but notice both were determined about something and not willing to give up. She looked at both of their faces and both had their poker face on. Finally, Ryuu broke the silence, "Fine. Do as you wish." And he walked off.

The other boy let out a long breath and started walking in the opposite direction. Emi who was confused all the time could only stare at them. Soon, she regained her senses and stopped Shinichi.

"What?" he asked.

"Why were you so rude? I mean he was trying to help us."

He shrugged, "I don't know. I don't like him."

"Huh?" she could only stare at him, "You don't even know him." She hissed.

"There's…something strange…something…I don't know. I just don't like him, that's all." He said and walked off.

"I am going to my class." Emi yelled after him.

 **:::**

Shinichi was feeling very happy. After all he was finally free, free from the eyes people who will judge him for being a Walker. But here every one will see him as who he really is; not as a great Walker but as a normal student. The school wasn't bad too actually it was quite good though not good as his previous school. Many students were chatting in the hallway as they still had half of an hour before the class starts. And that was also the reason why he was roaming around the school. Suddenly his legs stopped, as the whole school was already seen by him. So what to do next?

"Um… Do you need help? You look new here."

Shinichi looked back at the unknown source of the voice to find a small boy standing. He had bluish hair with grey eyes and wore round ripped glasses. Shinichi eyes him; he looked kind of…cute.

"Who are you?" Shinichi asked.

"Hi, I am Himegawa Tadao. I am a first year student here." He bowed a little.

"Hi, Usui Shinichi. I just enrolled today." He said and kept the Walker part secret.

"So, the rumors are true."

Shinichi rolled his eyes in confusion, "What rumor?"

"That we have a celebrity in our school."

Shinichi let out a chuckle, "I am not a celeb"

"Um… I-I am sorry." The boy looked down and stuttered.

Shinichi looked at him and thought for a moment, "I need a help."

Tadao's eyes lit up. Shinichi felt like he was dealing with a five year old as he brainstormed and came up with a reply, "Can you show me the surroundings?" he said as if he haven't watched them before but seeing his cute personally he couldn't bear letting him down. Don't be mistaken, he was a normal boy.

"Sure!" Tadao exclaimed and told him to follow.

"Excuse me, but didn't president Ayuzawa already show you the place?" Tadao asked once they started walking.

"No" came Shinichi's answer. Well, it wasn't the truth but it wasn't a lie either.

"That's odd. I mean, he is very conscious about his duties. Actually everyone here like and respect him a lot and the boys even try to-"

"Are you in love with him?" Shinichi asked making Tadao stop; not only in talking but in walking too.

"N-No!" he stammered, "I am boy!" he said with a blush.

This boy was too cute. "Sorry, dude, didn't mean it. Actually the way you talked about him, I thought you had feelings for him. I am sorry." Shinichi explained.

"I-Its okay." He said and both resumed walking.

 _What is so good about him? I can't seem to point it. Actually, I think he thinks overly of himself._

Both of them walked while Tadao explained everything to Shinichi such as the school facilities, the teachers and also the people he should avoid. But the most fascinating thing was they had a school band which was looking for their lead singers for the ex-leads graduated this year. Shinichi made a note to visit the club later. To be frank, Shinichi was quite surprised to see him. It was like he was a walking Wikipedia. Tadao had every information, he needed.

"Um…Usui-san, can you wait here? I need to but some juice?" Tadao asked Shinichi once they were in the fields on Seika. There some students were chatting; some were doing some studies while some were gaping at him.

"Hmm…Sure!"

Soon after Tadao went, Shinichi noticed some commotion was going on, which also created some crowd but from the place, he was standing, he couldn't hear anything so he tried asking someone.

"Hey, do you know what's going there?" he asked a group of students who stood near him. They were shocked to see their gossiping subject suddenly asked them this question but one of them came out of shock first and answered him, "One senior was harassing a girl and then the vice prez came and she is punishing him."

Shinichi, understanding what was happening, raised an eyebrow before turning his attention towards the crowd.

 _Something interesting is happening, gotta see~_ he thought and approached the crowd and when he was in middle of his way, he heard something…

"Do you understand?"

His legs stopped.

"You promise?"

Was he imagining things?

"Good. It won't be good if I hear any complain of you."

His heart danced. It was the same sweet voice! The same which threatened him!

Soon the crowd parted and from middle of them a beautiful girl came out as everyone looked at her in awe. Suddenly, nature did it's magic, the wind blew, making his hair messy and her blond locks also fell on her face and she caught the locks before tucking it in with her left hand as she was holding books with her left one, pressed against her chest. She walked past him without even taking a single glance at him but the strong scent of her perfume hit his nose as he stood there, glued to the spot.

Tadao came running towards Shinichi, "Sorry, Usui-san, I was-" he stop, realizing the said boy wasn't listening to him. Tadao followed his gaze in front and saw no one.

He tugged at his shirt hoping to bring him to the real world which he successfully did.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Music."

"What?"

"Violins are playing."

"Huh? Where?" Tadao looked at his surroundings.

"In my ears." Shinichi answered still dazed.

"You know everyone here, right?" Shinichi asked, suddenly turning towards Tadao who only nodded to answer.

"Who was the girl?"

"Who?"

"The vice-prez."

"Ah! Her name is Igarashi Yui and she is usually quiet and very popular with the boys but no one dare to approach her as her father is a big business who is very possessive about his daughter. Hey! Are you listening?"

"Yes, she is very pretty."

Tadao looked concerned and scared at the same time, "You don't understand. His father is very dangerous and he doesn't think twice before doing anything."

Shinichi gave a boyish grin, "I will handle and thanks for all those information."

"O-Okay."

"One more thing."

"Y-Yes."

"Can I call you Wikipedia?"

"What?" He said and smiled.

"I mean, you have all information like Wikipedia."

Tadao laughed, "Ask me if you ever need any help."

"I will never think twice." He said and smiled.

Just then, the bell rang meaning the classes will start soon.

"I'll be going then."

"Yep. Sure." Shinichi said and gave him a half hug before leaving the place leaving the boy shocked.

Shinichi couldn't believe that 'the girl with sweet voice' was in the same school as him. He was thinking if he can see her once then he will surely talk to her but that stupid class was waiting for him as he walked down the hallway. The hallway was almost empty as most of the students were already in their classes but he walked like he didn't care about the class which was not a lie. Studying wasn't his thing, if this was his old school he will surely grab his guitar and head towards the roof, ditching the class; but can't ditch his first class on his first day as it will leave him a bad impression, especially when his other surname 'Walker' wasn't behind his name to support him.

Shinichi stood silently outside of his soon-to-be classroom. He was waiting for the teacher for he was late. He could hear noises coming from the inside and wondered if 'the girl with the sweet voice' or Yui was in there.

He was brought back to the real world when his emerald eyes met with amber ones. There stood the person he least wanted to see for unknown reasons. Even the sight of him made him frown which the so-called president returned gracefully with another frown. He went in the class without braking eye contact and, believe it or not, the noise was replaced by pin drop silence.

 _Is he the teacher?_

Shinichi quickly let go of the thought as a middle aged man came in sight and introduced himself as the teacher. He went in and murmured something in the class before telling him to come inside.

He went in and felt the shock of the students. "Hi, Usui Shinichi." He said, "I'll be your new classmate. Please take of me." He said and smiled making everyone blush, well except for one, their president.

"Um…you can take the seat in front of the last by the window." The teacher said. Guess who was behind him? Yes, none other than Mr. Respected President.

Shinichi followed the teacher. Both boys glared at each other unnoticed by everyone. They have developed a relationship in a matter of time; a relationship of hatred.

"Now, class, page…" The teacher started his lesson.

The whole class shifted their attention to the teacher and Shinichi mentally cursed the person who made their class schedule for setting History as their first period in morning. He didn't bother listen to him as he had better plans,

 _Now, that I think of It, his name is, most probably Ayuwaza Rin no I guess it was Ren or whatever. But he has the same surname of her, Ayuzawa Misaki. Are they somehow connected?_

"What his your dream Usui?" the voice of the teacher made him stand.

"What?"

"I asked, what is your dream and why?"

"I want to be a singer." He stated confidently, not caring about the fact that he is the only heir of the Walkers, not caring what will people say that Takumi walker who is now considered as the No. 1 businessman of the world has a son who want to be singer. "The rhythm, the lyrics, the guitar helps me forget about the real world and enjoy my life." He said and smiled a charming smile.

The girls threw a dreamy look at him as they found his thoughts romantic while the boys cursed him for getting all the attention of the ladies.

"Oh, sit. Now, um…Ayuzawa what do you want to be?"

Ryuu stood up, "I want to be someone big to make my mom happy. So maybe I will be a businessman, maybe bigger than Takumi Walker. Well, he is my inspiration and idol but I want to take him down."

Shinichi's eyes enlarged a little at his words. Not every day, he can meet with someone who wants to take his own father down in business. He smirked and turned back to see the determined look on his face. Ryuu noticed him and smirked a little while he sat. Both glared at each other which said…

'Bring it on.'

* * *

 **Thank you very much for the reviews. I would like to know about your thoughts on this story so that I can make this story better.  
**

 **School is starting from Monday, my summer vacation is already over. So, updates will take long. Not just this story but my other story MFEO too.**

 **Thanks for dropping by!**


	4. Chapter 3:- Nostalgia

**Warning: Some italics are thoughts, some are past and some are talking. Sorry for confusing you guys but I think you guys will have no problem to understand it... I hope.**

 **A big thanks to innerflame98 for the cover picture of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:- Nostalgia**

* * *

 _"If you don't receive love from the ones who are meant to love you, you will never stop looking for it."_

* * *

" _Misa-chan, where are you taking me?"_

" _Shut up and just walk."_

" _I can't. Your hand is blocking my sight."_

" _Then follow me."_

 _He chucked, amused at his wife's stubbornness. He doesn't know what happened to her suddenly causing her to call at his office to tell him to come back home immediately. He had thought something might have happened to her, so he came as soon as possible only to be blindfolded by her hands, not that he hated it rather he loved it._

" _Are we there?" he asked._

" _Y-Yeah." She whispered shyly and slowly put aside her hands from his eyes._

 _Takumi slowly opened his eyes. His eyes widened as he looked at his surroundings. He looked back at his wife who was looking down. Then he again looked at their bedroom but it was not the same as before as the floor was filled with balloons. He grinned._

" _What have you done to our bedroom?" He asked._

" _I-I thought w-we should celebrate so…" Misaki trailed off._

 _Takumi turned, "What's there to celebrate?"_

 _Misaki looked up, "Your birthday." She said while blushing._

 _He covered his face with his hands and said, "Geez, I told you not to give me such cute expressions. I don't know how long I can control myself."_

 _Misaki's blush deepened as she slowly took in his words and punched his hand._

" _Pervert!" She screamed, "Just sit and cut the cake!"_

" _Cake?" He asked astonished._

" _I-I baked it." She admitted as she slowly took out the small cake. "Sorry, it got burnt a little."_

 _Takumi looked at the cake with wide eyes. The employees of his office also forced him to cut a cake today which was far bigger than this one but the feelings, he was feeling now was nowhere near that time. He watched as she lighted a small candle and put off the lights. She had also lit up some other candles to make the room brighter. Just watching her can make him stunned._

" _Come, cut it." She said when she was done. Misaki pulled the stunned Takumi by his hand and made him sit on the bed._

 _He looked up and smiled at her angelic face. She blushed. Only she can make him feel that way._

" _Blow the candles." She said._

 _Takumi smiled and blew on the small candle on the cake._

" _Happy Birthday ,Takumi." She said while smiling. He smiled and cut a small piece before holding it up to her. Misaki shook her head. "You first." she encouraged. Misaki smiled and took the piece from him before feeding him._

" _Hmm…delicious." He said as he chewed the piece, "It's edible."_

 _Misaki heaved a sigh of relief, "Thank God"_

 _Takumi chuckled and took a piece and fed her but after sticking some icing on her nose._

" _Hey!" She gasped and he shoved the piece in her mouth while laughing._

" _Not fair." She murmured and took another piece before shoving in his cheek._

 _Takumi looked at her, astonished by his bold action before taking some of the icing on his hand, "The game is on."_

 _And laughter and screams filled the room…_

"Mom! Mom, are you even listening?" Ryuu demanded.

Misaki snapped out of her reverie. "H-Huh, what?"

"Mom, I was-" He noticed something and stood before approaching her, "Mom, are you crying?" he said in a small voice while his brows ceased in concern.

Misaki realized, indeed there were tears in her eyes. She tried to blink it away but it was too late because her worrywart son has already seen it. "N-No, s-something f-fell in my eyes." She denied while wiping her tears which were threatening to fall. She swallowed the lump in her throat to fix her cracking voice, "So, what were you saying?"

Ryuu, knowing his mother's stubbornness, let the matter go. "I was saying there is one new student in our school. He has something about him which I don't like."

"Hmm… that's something new. Maybe it's love at first sight." She teased.

"Mom, it's a boy."

Disappointment was evident in her face as she said, "You didn't said that."

"Yes I did. You didn't hear it." He said as he went towards their dining table to finish the breakfast he left a while ago.

"I see." Misaki said and went to take a glass for drinking water. "What's his name?"

"Usui." He said loudly so that his mom can hear from the kitchen.

Clash!

Ryuu quickly stood up hearing something to break. He ran towards their kitchen to find piece of broken glass shattered on floor. He looked up to see Misaki standing there with a shocked expression of her face.

"Mom, are you okay?" he asked as he went closer to Misaki.

"W-What did you say?" she asked.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"What's his name?"

"Usui Shinichi."

"I see." She said as she bent to collect the broken pieces. _Get a grip, Misaki, two persons can have same surnames, get a grip._

Before her hands could touch one of the pieces a hand stopped her. She looked up to see Ryuu with a sad face. She knew her son wasn't stupid. He was smart and observant. He must have realized something and yes, she was right. He had realized what was bothering her.

"Mom, why are you thinking of that man?" he demanded. "He left you." He said with a small voice, "Forget about him." Ryuu hugged her and she hugged him back. He was right, _he_ left her, she should forget about him but still, even after sixteen years, she never forgot _him_. But now her son was a grown up. Deciding to let the past go, she looked up at him and smiled, "I feel fine now. Go eat your breakfast, I'll clean this mess."

Ryuu shook his head, "No, I won't let you. I will clean this. You take a rest."

She was going to protest when she stopped her, "Please." He used a voice she can't resist.

She sighed and stood up. "Be careful." She said before exiting the kitchen. She went to her room and quickly locked the door before her legs gave out. She sat on the floor, her head sunk between her knees, her eyes closed. No matter, how much she tried to let the past go, it still didn't let her go. Maybe he person, for whom she was crying, has already forgotten about her, has already forgotten all those painful yet beautiful memories.

Misaki noticed tears were forming in her eyes. This wasn't time for this, if Ryuu sees her like this, he will be hurt. She knew her son, he will never show it but he will be hurting deep inside. She needed to be strong for him, after all he was her _only_ son. But for the last time, she wanted to say this, not caring if _he_ remembers her or not, not caring if _he_ was already celebrating somewhere with his family and friends; she just wanted to do this.

Misaki looked and took a deep breath, her eyes still closed. She muttered,

"Happy Birthday, Takumi." a single tear fell from her eyes.

 **At the same time…**

"Master, the head duke has thrown a party for today's celebration." Robin said.

"Cancel it." His master said, indifferently. Just like every year, the head duke has thrown a party and just like every year, his master will attain the party for two minutes maximum. But he couldn't say this surely. This year, his master looked sadder; more hurt.

"But sir-"

"I will NOT attain any stupid parties." Takumi said sternly causing Robin to shut his mouth. Robin, understanding his master's wishes nodded and went out.

Today was his birthday but he didn't feel happy at all. He wanted to be in his, _their_ bedroom for the rest of the day, playing all those memories again and again. He remembered the taste of _her_ hand baked cake; he remembered the shape and colour of all those balloons; he remembered every detail of her face, every sound of her laughter.

 _Misaki_ , his heart ached to scream the name but he was scared. What will happen if no one answered him? Then he will have to remember that, she was no more.

His fist clenched, her death was his fault. He knew that but he couldn't punish himself for that. Not that, the thought of committing suicide, ever crossed his head but he had a son to take care of, _her_ son, her _one and only_ son. Of course, he couldn't neglect him.

Takumi let out a frustrated sigh and took out a picture from the under of his pillow; a old, forgotten picture which brought so many pleasant memories.

He traced the line of her face with his thump. The thought of never be able to feel her, came rushing to him. He swallowed the lump which was forming in his throat as he looked at her last picture, the one they had taken years ago on her birthday in his apartment in Japan. Her face looked beautiful as ever. He remembered their past memories and a sad smile touched his lips,

"Won't you wish me, Misa-chan?"

Brr…Brr…

The sound of his phone's vibration caught him off guard as he was too busy remembering the past. He looked at the phone, an unknown number. He didn't want to talk with anyone but still he answered the phone,

"Yes…."

 **:::**

The raven haired boy dialed his father number as he went in his School campus.

The call was answered after the sixth ring.

" _Yes_." By his voice, Shinichi could tell he was annoyed. Well, that is common. He never understood the reason of his father's sour mood on this special day. It was his birthday. He should be happy. Shouldn't he?

"Dad, it's me."

" _Shinichi, I thought I told you not to call me._ " He said sternly.

"Dad, don't worry, I will not use this number after this call." Shinichi said, "By the way, Happy Birthday, dad, from me and also Emi."

" _Thanks. I have handled the condition. They thought that you two are in love, so now they aren't searching for you guys with that enthusiasm but still they are searching. You guys be careful."_

"Dad, I thought I called you to wish you."

He chuckled, " _Right, to wish me..."_ He murmured but he was like talking to himself, " _Anyways, how is France?"_

This made Shinichi stop. His father doesn't know that they are in Japan not France. "Yeah…Um…It's…hmph" Shinichi was stopped as someone bumped into him. He looked up to tell that person to watch where he or she was going. And when he did so, his eyes stopped. Great, the last person he wanted to meet; their so-called president.

Shinichi wanted to yell, look where you are going, but his eyes made him stop. There was something in those eyes which made him stop, sadness maybe. On the other hand, the other boy was so lost in his thoughts about his mother that he wasn't watching where he was going. Surely, it was his fault so he quickly murmured a sorry before heading towards the student council leaving the other boy dumbfounded.

" _Hey, are you still there?"_

"Yes. As I was saying this place is good."

" _What happened?"_

"Nothing, I just bumped into someone."

" _Okay, I will call you later."_

"Hmm…"

And the line was cut. For a second, Shinichi wanted to go and talk with the president but as soon as that thought came to his head, he dismissed it. He ran his through his long raven locks.

"Hey, what are you thinking?"

Shinichi turned to see Emi who was looking at him with a confused face.

"Nothing." He said.

Emi came closer, "You suck at lying."

Shinichi sighed, "I know."

"So…" Emi pressed.

"You should talk with that Ren or Rin or whatever."

"Ryuu." Emi corrected.

"Yeah, him."

Emi frowned, "Why?"

"Don't you owe him?" Shinichi said. Emi has told him about how Ryuu helped him and he was grateful for that BUT he still hated him.

"Right." Emi said as she smiled. She knew her friend. She knew no matter how tough he acts, he actually can't stand watching people sad. She had also noticed Ryuu to be a little sad and he also bumped into Shinichi a while ago. "I will."

"Why are you smiling?" Shinichi frowned.

"Nothing, you don't need to be worried for him." Emi said as she walked away.

"Hey, why would I be worried? You know, I don't, let me say again, DON'T like him." He yelled after her who only chuckled.

 **:::**

The blond haired boy was patrolling the school but no mischief was going on. Some of the students had already gone home as the school had already ended but most of the students were still in school for their club activities or for their practices.

He sighed. Even after the whole day, he still was worried, worried for his mom. He knew her, she still remembered _him_. But his mom was everything to him. If _that person_ can make her cry, then Ryuu was ready to kill that person; the same person who left her with a freaking note or so he had heard. He has seen how much his mother has struggled to bring him up as she has never let him to know the absence of his father. She encouraged him, she supported him, more she protected him from everyone and that's why Ryuu had made a promise to make him mom happy in life, no matter what, he will never let anyone to make her cry again.

Suddenly, his brows ceased as his sixth sense awakened. He looked at his right. He eyed widened to see a juice can which was coming at him at a great speed. Out of reflex, and baseball practicing he caught it with only one hand pretty easily. He didn't even flinch from the sudden attack.

"Woah!"

He knew this voice and a smile touched his lips as he looked at the attacker.

"You shouldn't throw things at people like that." He said to her.

"So what, you did catch it, right? No harm done." Emi said, "By the way, keep it. It's for helping me that day." She walked away while gulping her own drink but the boy caught up with her.

"I don't recall taking rewards for helping people."

"And I don't recall owing people."

He chuckled, "You sound like my mom."

Emi frowned as she looked at him, "You talk about your mother a lot. Are you a mama's boy?"

Ryuu laughed, "Yes, totally."

Emi looked at him in amusement, "I thought, big boys don't like being called that."

"Not me."

"Why you don't like your father?"

This made Ryuu stop as his smile vanished from his lips, "I don't have a father."

Judging from his tone, Emi knew she had said something bad, so she wanted to change the topic, "So, why didn't you tell me you were a student from here?" Emi asked as she playfully crossed her arms over her chest.

Ryuu looked up with a small smile, "Because you never asked."

"Huh!" She said, "But you knew I was transferring here. You could have informed me."

"I was waiting to see your shocked reaction and it was epic."

Emi looked at him in disbelieve. "You are…unbelievable."

Ryuu looked at her in amusement, "You the first one to say that."

"Feels good to be the first." Emi laughed, he smiled too. "I know nobody's gonna blame you for patrolling while spacing out but my teacher will blame me if I miss my practice."

"practice? Which club?"

"I joined the tennis club, so bye." She resumed her walk.

"You really know how to make people feel better."

Emi stopped and turned, "You are the first person to tell me that." She repeated her words.

"Feels good to be the first." He also repeated her words.

Emi smirked and resumed her walk.

Ryuu watched her. He meant what he said earlier. She had her style, her grace; not to mention she was the first person who dared to speak with him this freely after meeting only two times for he is known for his stern personality.

"President?" A voice brought him to the real world as he looked at the boy.

"The vice president is asking for you."

"Yui? Why?"

"I think she has found some miscalculations which you dodged in the accounts book." The fellow member of the council informed him.

Ryuu ran his hand through his messy blond locks. It was maybe true. Judging from his lack of concentration all the day, it was not impossible that he has dodged some miscalculations. She must be angry at him and it wasn't a good news.

He sighed, "We shouldn't let her wait for too long. You go I am coming after you."

"Yes, Sir." The boy nodded and he followed his orders.

Ryuu opened the juice can which Emi has given earlier and gulped it down while preparing himself for an good earful.

 **:::**

Shinichi was bored. He was bored to death. Some of the students were already home and most of the students were already in their clubs. Even Emi had also ditched him by joining the Tennis club. Now he has nothing else to do. Wikipedia (Tadao) has also already gone home. There was no one to talk to and nothing to do at home.

He wandered around the school campus for the hundredth time that day and saw Emi practicing. He stood for a moment to watch the game and Emi was beating her opponent as there was huge difference in their scores. Knowing, Emi will win surely, he resumed his aimless walking.

He again walked through the empty hallways while his hands rested in his pockets. He took a glance at the notice board. There was all unimportant notices before his fell on an interesting one.

 _The Music Club is recruiting members._

 _The official band of Seika High is in lack of a male lead singer as our ex lead singer has already graduated as everybody knows._

 _So, interested students, are requested to gather at the auditorium tomorrow for the audition at 2 pm sharp._

Shinichi's eyes sparked as he read the notice. At the bottom of the notice there were names of other band members. He went through them. His eyes widened at a certain name…

 _Female lead singer- Igarashi Yui._

A smile touched his lips as he made sure to take snatch the position of the male lead singer of the band tomorrow.

* * *

 **So how was it? Don't forget to leave a review.**

 **Thanks for those reviews. I loved them.**

 **Thanks for dropping by!**


	5. Chapter 4:- Closer? Maybe a little

**The Story Of Us**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Closer? Maybe a little**

* * *

 _Always chase your dreams, be what you want to be or else when you will be standing in front of Death's door, waiting for your turn to come, regrets will come back to haunt you._

* * *

Crack!

Shinichi entered the auditorium. He was the first one to arrive. After all, it was only 1 pm right now, and the audition starts from 2. Due to his extreme excitement, neither he could sleep the last night nor could pay any attention to the earlier classes. So he decided to come here instead.

He looked around. The auditorium was quite big. He took the stairs and went to the last row. He sat at the last sit, so the wall was beside him. He looked at his right where his life, his friend; his guitar was sitting. He carried it all the way from his apartment only for this audition. It was very important for him, he need that position. It can be a trigger to his dreams.

Shinichi didn't know how long he was spacing out but he was brought back to the real world at the sound of the door opening. His head turned towards the door to see who it was.

It was a girl. She had blond locks like melted gold. She had beautiful blue eyes like a peaceful ocean. Her voice was sweeter than birds. She was Igarashi Yui. She was the second one to arrive.

Their eyes met for a second before she looked at her front and took a sit in the front row. She took something out of her bag before shifting her attention towards it.

Shinichi smiled. ' _Such a serious girl.'_ He shook his head.

Slowly students came in and the once empty auditorium was buzzing with noises; noises of students. Shinichi noticed the there were 30 students in the auditorium but most of them were to watch the show as it was already lunch time. Some of the teachers were also present there. He looked around and noticed _she_ never once looked up from what she was doing.

Suddenly a student went up the stage and cleared his throat in the microphone to catch everybody's attention. "The students who are interested in the audition please come forward and contact with me and the other ones are requested to sit at the back." He announced.

Shinichi suddenly felt someone sit beside him. He knew who could that be,

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I am watching the audition." Emi answered.

Shinichi sighed and looked at her, "Can you help me?"

"For what?" she frowned in confusion.

"Can you talk with that host for me?" He requested, "I need to go out for some time."

"Um…sure." She answered as she stood up. The boy also stood up, ready to go. He took his guitar with him. He could feel his hands shaking with excitement. Emi also noticed this.

"So, scared or excited?" She asked.

He smirked, "Excited."

 **:::**

"You can go inside." An old man said.

"Okay, Sir." Ryuu nodded as he went in. Entering the room, he saw what he hoped to see. He sighed. Just as he had expected, his dear mother was again overworking herself. There were four huge piles of books and papers on her desk and in middle of these papers, she was working non-stop even in the lunch time.

"Mom?" he called out, hoping he will catch her attention which she didn't.

Ryuu shook his head before approaching her and then sat on the chairman opposite to her. He slowly opened the lunch box he prepared and took a spoonful before holding it before her.

Misaki, as usual, was very concentrated in taking notes, that she couldn't hear her son calling out to her. But then suddenly, the sweet aroma of food hit her nose as she looked up to see Ryuu holding food for her.

"R-Ryuu? When did you come?" She asked, bewildered.

Taking the chance he quickly shoved the food in her mouth, "You expect to see me coming when you are surrounded by these huge mountains."

Misaki chewed first and swallowed. She had to admit, her son was a great cook when she was nowhere near him. "Don't barge in someone's room like that." She lightly scolded him.

"I did call you but you didn't hear me." he said as he took another spoonful before feeding her.

"Stop shoving foods in my mouth!" she exclaimed, Ryuu chuckled. "Why are you here anyway?"

He looked up, "As usual you were overworking yourself and knowing yourself, you wouldn't allow yourself to eat lunch before finishing these." He said pointing at the papers, "So, I thought I should feed you instead." He again feed her a spoonful.

Misaki sighed before smiling. Her son sure knew how to take care of her just like a certain person. Leaving those painful memories aside, she focused on her son. "Geez, who is the parent here?"

"Me, obviously." Both of them laughed.

"Have you had your lunch?" She asked and he nodded.

"I know how to care of myself." He said. And she mocked him, "I know how to take care of myself too."

"That I can see." He teased and Misaki slowly smacked him on his head.

"So, how is the audition going?"

"I don't know. It must have started by now."

"And you are here feeding your mom."

"Yep." Ryuu said as he fed her the last portion. "Anything for you." He said before smiling which showed his perfect white teeth.

Misaki chucked before resting her head on her palm which was placed on her desk. "Keep those cheesy lines for your girlfriend." She teased. "I don't want her to get jealous because of me."

"Mom, I suggest, you should keep those thoughts aside and come to the audition. Every teacher and professors are expecting you."

"No, I don't think I will. Besides, those guitars and music are too much for me to handle." She refused. "But I will go once." She said as she got up, "Leave the lunch box here, I will take it."

"You sure?" Ryuu asked. Misaki nodded, "You could've entered the audition. You have a nice voice, no, you should be a cook. But you are good in studies too…" She trailed off.

"Well, I can't be a cook because I can't cook for you then. I can't be singer because it doesn't suit me and I cant be a actor because most of the times my face doesn't show any emotions which means your theory is wrong."

Misaki stared at him, "You sound like a businessman."

"That I want to be." He said only to see his mother's eyes widen.

"Why businessman?" she asked, dazed.

"Because I want to be someone who will make a lot of money." Ryuu said which made her look down.

"Why money?" She demanded.

Ryuu frowned in confusion, "To make you happy of course."

"I see." She said as she ruffled his hair. "Why don't you go? I will come a minute a later."

Ryuu nodded and hung his head low in front of her, like telling her something to do. Misaki, seeing his childish act, laughed before she kissed his forehead.

Ryuu, satisfied, hugged her once before going out.

Misaki watched his son to go out. In many ways, he resembled his father. A person he hated the most, but their resemblance was something, anyone can noticed. Maybe business ran in their blood. If he wants to chase his dreams, she wont stop him. Maybe that way, one day he will come across his father. She let out an exasperated sigh, "Someday, you will understand money can't always give happiness." She muttered before also going out.

 **:::**

The humid air touched the boy's raven locks and made it a little messier. Well, he didn't mind it. Somehow, it felt nice and refreshing. The view of the city was really attractive. The previous life of Shinichi Walker was really boring, home to school and school to home. His life was bounded. Now he could do whatever he want and now he was just waiting for a chance to prove himself. Unconsciously, he smiled. Never in his life has he felt this anxious before.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed bringing him back to the real world. Thinking the caller must be Emi, he picked it up without noticing the caller id.

"What?" He said before the caller could've said anything. But no response was heard.

He frowned, "Emi?"

"No, it's me." His eyes widened, he knew this voice well, "Richard Walker, in order words, your great grandfather."

His heart skipped a beat. Shinichi opened his mouth but no words came at all.

 _How?_

"If you are thinking how I got your number then don't underestimate my ties and it's not because you called your father once."

 _Should I cut the phone?_

"Don't even think of cut the phone." His old voice threatened.

Shinichi came out of his trance, "What do you want?" He asked; his voice icy cold. For a moment he thought, his voice would betray him but it didn't.

The old man laughed his old bitter laugh which never failed to make Shinichi flinch.

"I know where you are. You are not in France; you're in Japan BUT Takumi doesn't know this. You have Ms. Emi with you so I am letting you go. I will give you six months for you guys to play around. After six months if you don't come back and get engaged then you two will see my true colors. Don't forget kid, you are a Walker-"

"I wish if I was not." Shinichi interrupted.

"Don't joke." He said; his voice filled with anger, "Listen to me carefully and don't mix with those commoners. I WILL NOT allow my great grandson to marry a low class, manner less, uncultured lady like your pathetic mother."

Shinichi's fist clenched. " Don't. You. Dare. To. Badmouth. Her" he said through gritted teeth. His voice filled with venom and hatred of that old man.

"So, you've started to defend your below standard mother. Is this the result of mixing with those low lives?"

Shinichi stood there quite, his teeth gritted.

"I wonder if six months will spoil you."

"I have a condition." He blurted out.

"What?"

"You will not keep track of me in these six months."

"Okay. But then, forget about your dreams of becoming a singer. A Walker should always be in business industry."

"What I do in these months is not your business."

The old man chuckled and hung up the phone. Shinichi, who was now shaking with anger, punched the railings of the roof in order to calm himself.

 _How dare he…speak like that of my mother! What am I? A check piece!_

A small buzz from his phone made him look at it. This time it was Emi. She massaged him that the next turn was his, he should hurry. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Shinichi speed walked towards the stairs.

He wanted to reach the auditorium as soon as possible, only to be bumped into someone.

"I am sorry." He apologized as he caught the other person. He steadied her. Judging from her appearance she must be a teacher but then again what would a teacher come to the rooftop. He was lost in his thoughts before her amber eyes looked at him.

Misaki was shocked; she was shocked to death when she first watched those emerald eyes, thinking it must be _him_. But her hopes were shattered when she noticed raven locks. Instantly, she felt like a idiot to even think that _he_ will come here. But she noticed there was only hatred and anger in those eyes and she didn't know why, it saddened her.

Misaki cleared her thoughts, "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Shinichi, who was amazed at the lady's beauty, was surprised to hear her stern voice but it didn't sound disgusting like that old man.

"Sorry, I was in a hurry." He admitted.

"Are you taking part in the audition?" Misaki asked, seeing the guitar on his back. He nodded.

"Then you should hurry. But-" Misaki touched his shoulders and straightened him. "-Straight your back and chin up!" She instructed and like reflex he did as he was told.

She smiled. "It's gives off the air of confidence and use that fire of your eyes in your songs." She suggested, "Best of luck. Go, rock the stage." She said and patted his head before walking past him. His eyes widened. Her touch felt soft. He looked back but there was no sign of her.

Misaki was finally at top; at a place which held many memories. She didn't know what happened to her some seconds ago since she gave him suggestions and wished luck. Not that, she has met him before but his face kind of reminded her of Ryuu's. Ryuu always had this face whenever someone said something or insulted her. His face looked the same. Weird, right? Must be her imagination…

 **:::**

Tadao was in back stage waiting for Shinichi. He was late. On the other hand the situation here wasn't good. They had heard seven people before but vice-prez rejected all of them even when some of them were quite good. Shinichi was the last one left and after listening to his dreams Tadao really wanted him to be selected. He inhaled then exhaled. The tense atmosphere was killing him.

While walking back and forth, he noticed black hair. "There he is." He muttered and heaved a sigh of relief before running towards him.

The anger Shinichi felt a while ago was gone. Somehow, that mysterious woman's presence and touch helped him to calm down. He remembered her words.

' _use that fire of your eyes in your songs'_

"Usui-san you are late!" Tadao said while he came running towards him. Shinichi looked up.

"Um….sorry." he muttered.

"Did something happen?" Tadao asked, concerned.

Shinichi smiled and shook his head before he hung his left hand around his shoulder and started walking, "So, how's everything here?"

"Not good, no one has been chosen until now."

Shinichi smirked, "That's good."

Tadao shook his head, "No, the vice-prez told them they were not good on their face even when some of them were quite good."

Shinichi's smirk grew wider. She indeed was very interesting.

"And, she didn't even look up from her book, she was reading. She listed them all while looking down." Tadao informed.

Shinichi looked at him, "Then that means I will just have to get her attention."

Tadao nodded, not sure what to do, "Y-Yeah, that's what you need to do."

Shinichi stopped entering the back stage. "I got it." He noticed his name was being announced.

He looked at Tadao and gave him a nod before walking towards the stage. He noticed some unknown faces and a well known face of the President. What was his name again? Oh, forget it!

He entered the stage and again the anxiety was back. The feeling of nervousness, the feeling of everyone's stare was just awesome. He turned and faced the students.

He could see that the auditorium was full by now with students. He could see Igarashi Yui sitting at the first row, at the same spot he had seen about a hour ago and she indeed was reading a book.

One of the teacher, most probably, the music teacher gave him a nod, signaling him to start.

Shinichi closed his eyes and slowly let out a breath…

 _Don't forget kid, you are a Walker._

 _So, you've started to defend your below standard mother._

 _Don't mix with those commoners._

He opened his eyes, and brushed his fingers against the chords. The guitar made a high pitched voice, getting everybody's attention. Even, Igarashi Yui looked up too.

Taking this as an opportunity and with the anger of his heart, he opened his mouth….

 _In this world, in every step_

 _A human is wrong_

 _Whatever I do, thinking it's right_

 _You say, it's wrong!_

 _If I am wrong, who is right?_

 _To live my life_

 _Should I ask your permission?_

 _It means you have more right_

 _On me, than me!_

 _Keep your right, right here!_

The crowd listened to his voice with rapt attention. One could understand the anger in his voice and his skills of guitar which started after the first stanza took everybody's breath away. The students looked at him wide eyed before his high pitched voice filled the auditorium…

 _Hey! I am mannerless_

 _I belong to the street!_

 _Do not try to change me._

 _I am threatening you!_

 _Everything is unknown, so burn it_

 _My mind says, either live my life_

 _In my own way or die!_

 _Keep our right, right here!_

 _Keep our right, right here!_

The whole place bust into cheers and squeals; everyone, unable to be able to sit at their place, stood up and clapped matching the rhythm. While the boy on the stage showed his skills, the crowd cheered hid name.

Shinichi also noticing the excitement, also clapped with them to encourage them more and played the guitar at its highest note and the students also sang with him,

 _Oh, Eco-friendly, protectors of Nature_

 _I am also nature._

 _From the rules of societies,_

 _Why…?_

 _You cut me! You divide me!_

 _Why teach them a lesson?_

 _When they are not ready._

 _When someone says the truth,_

 _You make false laws…_

 _Your fear, your love, your praise,_

 _Keep it for yourself, you fool!_

 _Keep our right, right here!_

 _Keep our right, right here!_

"Once more!" Everybody screamed at top their lungs. Shinichi smirked and winked at the crowd causing the girls to squeal.

"I liked it." The vice-prez said when the crowd calmed down a little. Shinichi held his breath. Yui stood and smiled at him, "You passed. Welcome to band."

Shinichi let out the breath he was holding and bowed to the teachers and waved at the crowd before leaving the stage.

"Wow! You rocked!" Tadao said when he entered the stage and gave a high-five.

The others also came and congratulated him. The only one who didn't was the president.

Shinichi looked at him for a moment with a poker face before walking past him.

"You have a good voice." Ryuu said when Shinichi walked past him.

Shinichi stopped. "I will take that as a compliment."

"Didn't meant to be." Ryuu said and both of them walked on their different ways.

Was the ice melting? Maybe yes, even if it was only a little.

* * *

 **Thanks for those reviews.**

 **Reviews are always welcomed!**

 **Thanks for dropping by!**


	6. Chapter 5:- Addicted

**The Story Of Us**

 **Chapter 5:-**

* * *

Your task is not to seek for love, but merely to seek and find all the barriers within yourself that you have built against it.

* * *

"Yui?"

The said person looked back hearing the familiar voice, to see one of her best friends standing. She smiled at the sight of him, "You need something?"

Ryuu chuckled as he took some steps towards her, "Why, can't I call you for any other reason?"

Yui thought for a moment, "No."

Ryuu smiled as he scratched the back of his head. From childhood, Yui was his only friend. Though her father didn't like him, for god knows what reason, she was always there for him when he needed her help. Most people thought that they were romantically involved but their relationship was more than that which was friendship and unbreakable bond. So, even with his eyes closed, he could tell something was bothering her and being the girl she is, she wouldn't even tell anyone what was bothering her.

"Is something bothering you?" He voiced out and the way her eyes enlarged a bit after hearing his question, he hoped that he had hit the right point.

"No, I am fine." She defended.

"You sure?"

She nodded.

"If you ever need to tell anything, you can always tell me."

Yui smiled. If only, he wasn't her friend from childhood, she could've fall in love with him but this was not the case for them. Though he shows indifference to most of the things, she knows how caring he is and is actually a very sweet person, just like his mother.

"I wouldn't think twice."

Ryuu satisfied with the answer smiled at her before he turned and resumed his patrolling.

Yui watched his figure disappearing as he took a turn to the left. Somehow, she wasn't surprised that he had seen right through her. It was expected from him. She turned and resumed where she previously was going; to the rooftop, the only place which can make her calm and think clearly and now, she needed to clear her thoughts.

As she pushed open the door, strong breeze welcomed her by blowing and making her hair messy. She looked up and let out an exasperated sigh as she made her way to the highest spot of the roof. Technically, students weren't allowed there but she loved the scenery from there; the view of whole town. It was like her own television, with no one to bother beside her.

But today she couldn't seem to enjoy the view as she remembered the last conversation she had with her father.

" _Dad, you don't mean it, right?" She asked hopeful, but all her hopes were shattered when her father looked up and opened his mouth._

 _Her father, the infamous businessman in whole Japan name Igarashi Tora, looked at his daughter and said, "No, I absolutely meant it."_

" _But, I am only sixteen." Yui complained, not believing her father._

" _That's the reason I am asking you to engage him, not marry him." Tora said, like it wasn't a serious matter at all._

 _No words came out of her throat at all. She was utterly speechless._

" _Dear, it's for your own good." This time it was her mother who spoke, snapping her out of her thoughts._

" _But, why now?" Yui voiced. Hearing her father sighing, she looked at him._

" _I will not lie; this engagement will strengthen between the two companies. But not only this, I know this boy. He is smart and handsome and rich too. He will make you happy. You've met him too, so what's the problem?"_

" _But…I don't love him." She said without thinking and noticed both her parents eyes enlarged a little. It wasn't a good sign…_

" _Is it…Ryuu?" Her mother asked and before she could reply it is not, Tora looked at his wife sternly, making both girls stop._

" _Chiyo!" He exclaimed and then shifted his attention to his one and only daughter who was still surprised by his sudden outburst. So, he had to calm himself before muttering an apology._

" _Yui, Ryuu was never an option and he will not be in future." He said calmly but Yui could sense the seriousness behind his words._

" _Why dad? He is such a nice guy."_

" _I don't care if he is nice guy or not. The problem is his father. Ta-"_

" _Tora!" This time it was Chiyo who exclaimed and when the said person looked at her, she slowly shook her head. Tora, getting the signal, nodded at her before continuing, "I never liked his father and that guy abandoned Misaki. I know that boy is good as you say but he is still his son and have the same genes as him. So, I can't and will never entrust my beloved daughter in his hands."_

 _Yui sighed, "I don't know who his father was and how was he like but I know one thing, Ryuu is not like others BUT I am not in a relationship with him. He is my best friend and I like him a lot." She stopped, not sure what to say next._

 _Silence filled the room. And it was Chiyo who broke it…_

" _Yui, you know, I also had an arranged marriage and back then I thought I will never work it out but now I am happy and I love my husband a lot." She said while looking at Tora who smiled at her before pulling her by her waist. "So, love is not a problem dear, you should know him more. Maybe, you will fall in love with him by time."_

 _Yui pondered at her mother's words. What she said was true. Her parents did have an arranged marriage and fell in love later. Now, they were like a couple and nobody would ever suspect that they were once thrown into an arranged marriage._

 _Yui finally defeated nodded and muttered a small yes. She noticed both her parents eyes lit up and they both smiled at her lovingly._

 _After watching the smile she couldn't tell them that she believed in true love and was waiting for her knight in shining armor to appear, could she?_

For the millionth time that day, she again let out an exasperated sigh crossed her hands on her chest. Now that she thought about it her soon to be fiancée, named Eric who was a half, did seem good when she had met him. Though when she was going to trip accidently, he had saved her but when he did so, her heart didn't beat faster. If she were to marry him and had a possibility to fall in love with him, her heart would've beaten faster. This is how it supposed to be but it didn't, she didn't feel attracted at all.

Yui looked up. There were clouds; floating on their whim, so why couldn't she do thing as her whim?

Suddenly, without realizing, she started humming…

 **:::**

Ryuu walked in the halls. The school hours were going smoothly, no nuisance was going on. Though he was a bit worried about Yui but when she assured him, he felt a little relieved.

He stopped and sighed. Checking everything was right in place he turned, prepared to go back to the student council room, before his eyes fell on something or rather someone in the library.

It was Emi. She was probably trying to reach a book which was kept at the top and all her attempts were in vain.

Ryuu chuckled at her futile attempts before going in to help her.

 **:::**

Emi was annoyed, no she was pissed. Why does this shelf have to be this high? And why the freaking book had to be at the top. She had spent last thirty minutes here and now when she had found the book, she couldn't reach it. What can be more annoying?

Emi pressed his lips together as she made one more attempt. She tiptoed and tried to grab the book but her eyed widened when she realized she was losing her balance and was going to fall on the book shelf. She closed her eyes, preparing for the loud impact to come. But it never came, instead, warmth surrounded her.

She slowly opened her eyes to see two strong arms were hugging her from behind. She slowly looked behind to meet with two concerned amber eyes. She knew those eyes, those innocent, pure amber eyes. They only belonged to one person, Ryuu.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

Emi nodded, suddenly loss of words. She noticed the position they were in. He was literally hugging her and she was pressed against his broad chest, so close that she could feel his breath. She blushed.

Noticing her blush, Ryuu also realized the position they were in. He let her go and to make the moment less awkward, he reached for the book she was trying to get. "If you want something that bad, you could've asked someone to help you." He said as he reached for it.

Emi noticed him getting the book easily and for the first time, she noticed how long he was, how broad his chest was and how long his arms were.

"Here" Ryuu gave her the book and snapping her out of hr trance of thoughts. She quickly took it from him and made her way to one of the table but he followed her and took the seat opposite to her.

"Japanese History?" he asked as she flipped open the book.

"Yeah." Emi responded.

"Why?" he asked confused and making the girl to look up.

"Mister, I have studied abroad and know nothing about Japanese History not to mention the names so I have to catch up." She informed.

"So, your boyfriend can help you?"

Emi rolled her eyes at him, "Who?"

"Your boyfriend. What was his name? Usui Shinichi?" Ryuu said, like he was having a hard time recalling his name. Suddenly, she couldn't hold it in anymore as she burst into laughter forgetting that they were in library. Good thing, nobody was there.

Ryuu noticed her in astonishment. He had never seen laughing this hard before. Unconsciously, he smiled too.

Emi wiped her tears which came from all the laughing, "Sorry, I….your face was priceless." She said still giggling, "First of all he is not my boyfriend, he's my best friend" Ryuu felt a lot relieved, "Second, he is worse than me."

Ryuu also smiled, "Why did you laugh?"

"Because I think you two are so much alike."

Ryuu frowned, disliking the fact, "Why?"

Emi leaned in, "Because, when he said your name remembering hardly, he had the same priceless expression like yours."

Suddenly, his jaw tightened, "I see."

"What you don't like him too."

"How did you know?"

"Because he said the same thing."

Ryuu sighed, not liking the topic, so he had to change the topic, "So, what are you going to do about the study."

He noticed her face paled as she face palmed.

"I can tutor you." He proposed, without thinking.

Emi looked up, "I can't give you the fee."

Ryuu chuckled, "I am not asking for money for teaching a…" he stopped, not knowing he right word to describe her, so he went with the safest one, "…you."

Emi noticed how he changed the word and could help but asking, "Why? Why are doing this?"

It was not like she haven't thought of this before. The way he always appeared whenever she was trouble, the way he always helped her, The way he talked with her, the way he always smiled at her making her also smile back was something she couldn't understand. Confused, could be the right word to describe the mental condition. She is I this school for nearly one month, and he's been helping her ever since.

Ryuu looked at her like he was asking the same question to himself. Finally after a minute or so which seemed an hour to her, he gave an answer,

"Because I think I like you."

 **:::**

Wikipedia was in class and Emi was in library searching for what? A book. Shinichi couldn't understand why people even need to search for a book. And he was again left alone, with no one to talk to.

Though he had a class, he planned to bunk it since bunking was healthy for him, like yoga. He was suffering from bookophobia, that's what he was calling it. Every time he opens a book, he feels dizzy and thinks like he will puke soon. Library was one of the places he hated the most since he couldn't stand that many book. That's why he named this disease as bookophobia.

So, now he was heading to the rooftop, the place he liked the most. That place seemed to make him calm his mind. He was climbing the stairs when he heard something or rather someone.

 _I'll give away my life_

 _Whatever the cost,_

 _I'll love you…_

He stopped. He knew this voice. How could he ever forget this voice?

 _I've broken my limits_

 _Now, you're the reason, for my living_

Shinichi literally ran towards the roof, desperate to hear her singing, to see her singing. With three long strides, he was standing at the rooftop, but there was no one there.

 _Without asking, I got too much,_

 _My desires have gone, met yours_

 _You've become my last prayer._

He looked up. The voice was coming from there. Soon, he found something which looked like stairs and without wasting another moment he climbed up and found her.

She was standing there with her back towards him, lost in her singing and humming, making him lost too. But something was off, was it the sadness in her voice? She should be happy while signing this sone but she clearly wasn't. Why?

 _Yes, you are my smile_

 _Yes, you are my tears,_

 _Yes, you are my sky_

 _Yes, you are my Earth._

She finished the song, oblivious to the fact that someone was hearing. But to her, it didn't sound right, she was too sad to sing this song. From childhood, since she had heard this song, she has always wanted to sing this for someone special, but looks like it wasn't going to happen anyways. So why not singing today?

She sighed and turned to go one but her eyes met with deep emerald eyes which were looking at her with so many emotion she could tell.

"Why were you so sad?" Shinichi said as he came closer.

"Huh?"

"The song…" he stopped in front of her, "..It wasn't a sad song. So why?"

Yui looked at him, bewildered. How did he know? Was she that easy to read? She remembered this guy from the audition and also noticed that he was always watching her but first time talking with her.

"What are you doing here? Students aren't allowed here." She said with voice of authority, ignoring his first question.

"I thought you were a student too." Shinichi said, amused. "And don't ignore my question."

Yui took a long breath, "Look, you don't even know me. You can't tell if I am sad or not."

"Oh yes, I can tell. Though you never come to practice, though we've never talked before, I still always watch you." He admitted, "Since the time I came here, I am always watching you but since the last two day, you seem absent minded. You seem worried about something."

Yui stared at him, party amused, partly annoyed. Who was he to ask her if she was okay or not?

"It's not your concern." She said and walked past him only to stop dead on her tracks. The same humming, the same song, and he was humming it.

 _Yes, you are my smile_

 _Yes, you are my tears,_

 _Yes, you are my sky_

 _Yes, you are my Earth._

Unwittingly, she turned, eyes wide. He turned too.

 _Yes, I started changing_

 _I've started falling_

 _Since I've know you_

 _I am walking towards you._

She started at him. There was too much softness in his voice, like he was singing with very care, like he was singing it for that someone special. But his eyes were on hers.

 _Everywhere I go, I see you._

 _People don't recognize me, now_

 _They search for you in my eyes._

 _I've broken all my limits_

 _Now, you are reason for my living._

He started walking towards her while singing. First slowly, afraid she will run off but she didn't. He stopped in front of her with only some inches difference in between them.

 _Yes, you are my smile_

 _Yes, you are my tears,_

 _Yes, you are my sky_

 _Yes, you are my Earth._

"That's how you sing this song." He said after completing the song. "Not with sadness, but with love, only for your love not alone."

Yui looked at him for a moment, "What if I can't find this person?"

Shinichi looked at her with sincere eyes, "What if that person is in front of you?"

 **:::**

Misaki flipped through the channals. Nothing was going on. Today, was her off day and now she had nothing to do. That's why, she hated off days.

Suddenly, something caught her interest or like someone; someone with blond hair and emerald eyes, someone she had once loved dearly.

" _So, Mr. Walker, how is everything going?" the reporter asked._

" _Fine, more or less."_

" _We heard that, your son is going to marry Mr. Ueda's daughter soon. Is that true?" She asked._

" _No, we just talked. It's the kid's decision. If they want to, of course we will say yes."_

" _So where is he? I believe he is good looking like you."_

 _Takumi chuckled, "I believe he is better looking than me and now he is in France, studying."_

" _What about your wife? Did she came with you to Germany?"_

 _A smile could be seen at his face, "She goes to everywhere with me. She is always with me."_

 _The reporter laughed, commenting how lucky his wife was to have a husband like him and he laughed too._

Misaki turned off the TV and went to the bathroom to wash her face which was currently, strained with tears.

So, he had really moved on…

 **:::**

Takumi watched the his interview on TV and a smile was again on his face.

He never regretted saying those things.

After all, his wife does go with him everywhere and she is always with him, in his heart.

Suddenly, a knock could be heard, "Come in." He said.

A middle aged man came in. Seeing him Takumi stood up and shook their hands, "Hello, Dr. James."

The doctor smiled.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just came to see you. Are you okay? I heard Shinichi is in France."

"Yes, he is I sent him." He said as both of them sat down.

"He has gotten big." The doctor commented and smiled, "He is like you."

"He is like his mother." Takumi said.

"I…Takumi….I am sorry. I couldn't save her."

"It's okay, at least you saved my son and gave me a reason to continue living."

The doctor looked at him, pitifully. If only he knew the truth, if only he could tell the truth. But I can't tell him, at least not yet. "Takumi I am going to Japan." He announced and the said person looked up.

"To attend a assembly. I thought I should let you know. Do you have someone to give any information or ask-"

"I don't doctor."

"Okay. As you say." That being said, the doctor left him alone, lost in his thoughts.

 **:::**

"Don't you think we shouldn't do this?"

Tora looked up hearing his wife, "What?" he ask.

"If she love Ryuu, then…"

"Don't." He sad sharply.

"I thought I made myself clear."

"But he is not like Takumi."

"Who said? He is just like him. The way he talks, the way he walks is same as him!"

"But he thinks like Misaki."

"Chiyo, I've seen her. When he left her, I've seen her, so weak. I don't want my daughter to end up like her."

"But-"

"No buts, I will NEVER entrust my daughter to HIS son's hand."

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Ryuu said he likes Emi while Shinichi made it clear that** **he likes Yui. Tora is saying he will never entrust his dauther to Takumi's son and the doctor who delivered Shinichi is coming to Japan. Who knows what will happen now?**

 **Thanks for the past reviews and do leave an review for this chap to let me know your thoughts.**

 **Thanks for dropping by!**


	7. Chapter 6:- On A Friendly Hangout

**Disclaimer:- I only own the OC characters. The song used in this chap belongs to it's rightful owner.**

* * *

 **The Story Of Us**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:- On a friendly hangout**

* * *

 _Being in love with each other doesn't mean that you will have to be lovers._ _Sometimes you just have to be friends._

* * *

Shinichi looked at the gates for the hundredth time that day, hoping that _she_ will come. But there was no one.

He looked at his watch as he yawned. It was still early, moreover, it was weekend. But he had practice for the upcoming competition in which their band was participating. Since they were practicing extra, he hoped that _she_ will come but considering the fact that she hasn't turned up the last two days, it was just a possibility.

Suddenly, he heard the doors open, his head turned to the door only to be disappointed. It was Takashi, their drummer.

"Hey, Usui, you are early." He said and went in when Shinichi gave him a smile.

One after another, all the members came in and the only remaining person was _her._

Shinichi sighed, looks like, she wasn't going to come after all. He turned to go in when he heard the doors to open. Again. It was probably her, finally, after 2 days, after the day on the rooftop.

He turned, slowly, fearing that she will again disappear if she sees him. When he turned, he stopped. There she was, standing with her own elegance with a bag slung over her shoulder.

Yui noticed him, somehow she knew she would see him and was prepared to slap him if he tried something funny.

She took a deep breath and walked in. Much to her surprise, he didn't say anything when she walked past him but after a while she thought she heard an apology.

Yui turned, "Excuse me?"

Shinichi also turned so that they were now facing each other, "I said I am sorry." He noticed that her brows ceased in confusion or maybe in…annoyance. He wasn't sure.

"What for?" She asked.

"For…um…what happened in the roof top." He murmured but loud enough for her to hear, "I was not myself that day. You looked…so sad and I couldn't control myself but what I said was really true. I mean…I really like you but it really isn't only for your looks. I like your personality and I know that really wasn't the right way to tell you that. I have always wanted to tell you that but you didn't come the past two days and I was so worried that you will avoid me. So, I am really sorry." He finished in one breath as if he was practicing the whole speech repeatedly. He took a deep breath as soon as he finished and noticed her indifferent expression.

"I was absent because my mom had caught a cold and I was looking after her." She answered after a minute or so.

"Oh."

Yui frowned.

"Don't frown."

Yui looked at him while her frown deepened.

"You don't look good while doing that." Shinichi said as he walked towards her. He stopped in front of her but maintained a good distance between them. "You look good while smiling." He said with soft eyes and a small smile playing on his lips.

Out of instinct, Yui took a step back, her eyes wide. She looked away and turned, "Who do you think you are? You have no right to tell me that." She said and went in frowning leaving a smirking boy behind."

By now, she knew, his smile was very dangerous for her.

 **:::**

Disturbed.

That would be Ryuu's state of mind right now. Why? Because everything was going wrong in his life. First, Emi was avoiding him, like, whenever he would smile at her, she would look away or whenever he would try to approach her, she would change her way or make an excuse to run off. It was very frustrating when he had tried million times to talk with her. Secondly, when he (accidently) asked his mother about what to do about it, she smacked him on his head saying it was a ridiculous way to say someone that he likes her, when he isn't even sure of her feelings and then started teasing him whenever she got the chance. And last but not the least, Yui was absent for the last two days and he had to do all his and her works alone which means double work.

He let out a frustrated breath and looked up at the sky. It was a nice morning. Everything was so peaceful, everything except his mind. Suddenly, he noticed he was at that park where he had first met her on that night. Ever since the first meeting, he had to admit that she was really a beauty but he wasn't one of those who judges a book by its cover. So, he waited and befriended with her and her friendly attitude was really something, something he don't have. But that 'I like you' part was really unexpected. He didn't even know it before he had said it. So, now the question was, what should he do?

He stopped in front of the park. Since it was Sunday and it was a little past after the breakfast time so some kids were playing in the park. He smiled at the sight. He remembered when he used to come here with Yui in the past. They would play all day until his mother would come to fetch them. His smile widened at the thought, no knowing the effect it was having to the passing ladies.

Ryuu turned his eyes to the bench where Emi was sitting on that night, his eyes widened.

She was there, writing something on her notebook from a book, most probably, from the book she had borrowed from the library, oblivious to the fact that someone was watching her intently.

 _This is your chance,_ he thought and slowly walked towards her.

 **:::**

Emi noticed the book and then looked at her notebook. She sighed. She had again written the spelling wrong. It was really tough, maybe for not other students but at least tough for her. After reading all her life in England, she literally didn't have a clue about who those persons were, let alone what they did.

"Damn it." She cursed under her breath.

Was it her imagination or somebody just chuckled?

Maybe yes.

"You know, cursing the innocent book would not help."

Uh-oh. Maybe no. Wait…she knew the voice, it was…

She looked up and she was…right.

 _Because I think I like you,_ she remembered his words.

 _We are a noble family, we don't mix with commoners,_ and she remembered her father's words.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, suddenly her voice cold.

Ryuu flinched slightly at her tone but maintained his smile, "I think, it's governor's property."

Emi looked down and started packing her things before getting up and going towards the exit.

"Please don't go." But his pleading made her stop. She gulped. He was making this hard. Why couldn't he understand that she was doing this for him?

"What?" She asked, her tone indifferent but she couldn't see the hurtful expression on his face because she had her back towards him.

"Look, I don't want to end our friendship." He said in a soft tone while carefully choosing his words.

"So?"

"So, forget whatever I said that day."

This made her turn, confusion written all over face.

Noticing this, he continued, "If it effects our friendship, then I will never utter a word about it, if that's what you wish."

His hurt tone didn't go unnoticed by her and it was hurting her too but she had to maintain her façade. She wasn't blind. She liked Ryuu too but it was better this way. Being 'just friends' were good for both of them. But this was hard, it was so fucking hard that she chose to ignore him. But how she ignore him when he is using those sad eyes and tones on her, not knowing what kind of effect it had on her.

"Okay, never ever talk about it again." She said, her tone back to normal with a little bit of sadness mixed with it which wasn't -sadly- noticed by him.

Ryuu nodded, "Okay." He extended his hand and Emi shook it, "just friends." They both said, more like saying to themselves instead of saying to each other.

 **:::**

"How the hell did I end up with you?"

Shinichi only chuckled. It was funny to see the fuming girl beside him. He remembered their practice, which was the best practice ever (because for the first time Yui joined them since he had entered the band), and the fact that they were singing a duet song. Then the teacher proposed that they should go on a supposed 'date' to work on their 'chemistry' which was needed strongly to sing that song. So here they were, in the town carnival…

"Because the teacher said so." He said, as a matter of fact.

Yui sighed. He was right. It was true that the teacher had proposed it to them and since it was the teacher, she couldn't say no but still, it was kind of awkward.

"Look-" She said as she stopped making him stop too, "-this is not a date. It's-"

"A supposed date." He cut her.

"Yeah, that. It's just a friendly hangout. Nothing more; nothing less." She clarified.

But much to her surprise, his eyes lit up and he smirked. "Why are you smirking?" She asked a little dumbfounded.

Shinichi's smirk soon turned into a grin as he said, "Because you said 'nothing less' which means you already consider me as a friend."

She stared at him, quite astonished, "You are quite optimistic."

He looked sown and smiled showing his perfect teeth, "I have been told that."

"…And annoying too."

His smile vanished and he looked at her direction to see that she had already started walking, "Hey, wait!" he called out but she didn't stop. So, he ran to catch up.

"You shouldn't ditch your partner." He said when he caught up with her but she just ignored him.

Soon the duo was standing in front of the entrance, not noticing the eyes that were on them as they were surprised to see the grandness of the carnival.

"Wow" They both said before looking at each other and going in.

"Let's go to the bumping cars." Shinichi said as soon as they entered and Yui didn't had time to protest as he caught her hand and took her towards it.

 **:::**

"You did it right."

"Really?"

Ryuu smiled at her child like behavior, "Yes."

"Yes!" She screamed as she threw her arms up in the air, like she have accomplished something.

"But you are an awesome teacher." She admitted.

His eye's enlarged a bit but he quickly recovered, "Thanks."

"So, what is your next plan?" he asked. Emi looked at him, frowning.

"I mean, you aren't going to spend the whole weekend here reading, are you?"

Emi laughed. How he had missed that laugh!

"No you idiot." She said, "But I don't have any plans though."

Ryuu looked ahead and thought for a little moment before smiling, "That's good."

"huh?"

He looked at her, "Want to go to the town carnival with me?" He asked but then added, "Only as friends."

Emi stared at him and when he was mentally preparing that she will refuse, she suddenly said okay.

"What?" He asked, not believing his ears.

"What?" Yui asked so too, "I said okay."

Ryuu nodded, "I see."

"So, can we go? I am quite excited."

He chuckled, "Sure, why not."

Both of them got up before walking to their destination. He, leading the way and she, was following him.

"Are you afraid of heights?"

Emi frowned a little, "Why ask?" Then she gasped, "Don't tell me you are planning to push me from a high spot."

Ryuu stared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter. She laughed too.

"Of course not." He said between his laughter. "Okay you don't have to answer it."

"No."

"That's good."

"Now, what's good?"

He looked at her, "Because my mom will be there at the carnival as you know there is also an assembly going on. She is going to give a lecture on our financial condition. But that place where this assembly is going on a little high and I wanted you to meet her. So, I asked you."

She smiled. Being able to talk with him was so good, "What's the name of your mother."

"Ayuzawa Misaki."

She stopped.

"Why did you stop?" He asked, bewildered.

"Ayuzawa Misaki as in the demon prez who changed Seika."

"Well yeah, but she isn't-"

"Oh my god, I wanna meet her!"

 **:::**

"I am never going on that again." Yui declared as they came down from the rollercoaster.

"Why? That was fun." Shinichi said while smiling.

"Fun?! My head's spinning!" She exclaimed.

"Wanna lean on?"

"Wanna taste my punch?"

He chuckled.

"Sir, Please…"

Both their eyes turned to the source of the voice. It was a girl, a little girl to be exact. She was wearing a frock which wasn't really in a very good condition and it was dirty. She had puffy red eyes, meaning that she was crying. But the guy she was pleading looked at her with disgust and pushed causing the little girl to fall on the hard ground.

Yui gasped and before she could go forward Shinichi was there, in a blink of an eye. She noticed the surroundings but the one who pushed her was already gone. She quickly ran towards them.

"Hey, little girl, you okay?" She asked.

"She is hurt." Shinichi answered as the girl had a dazed expression on his face.

Yui looked at bleeding leg and her eyes widened, "Wait, I have a band-aide."

"My mom's going to die."

Both teen's eyes widened.

"What?" Yui asked.

"The doctor said, if I don't give her any medicines immediately, she will die but we don't have any money." She said as tears ran down her face but much to the girls' surprise, she was pulled into a hug.

"Don't worry, she will not die. Mom's aren't meant to die." Shinichi whispered, into the little girl's ear as he patted her head. Soon he released her saying, "What's your name?"

"Suzu."

He smiled his charming smile, "You have such a beautiful name, Suzu." Then he looked at Yui, who was watching them all along, "Yui, stay with her. I'll be back in a second."

Before she could even say, 'where are you going?', he was already out of sight. Yui sighed. This guy was unbelievable. She looked at Suzu, who was looking as surprised as her, and knelt down in front of her, "Don't worry, that brother will surely do something."

Suzu looked at her, "Why are you helping me? The other guy's didn't even look at me."

Yui smiled and put the band aide on her bleeding knee. "That is because we are not like him and I love my mom a lot."

"Yes, she is right." Both of them turned towards Shinichi who was really back in some seconds. "And I am helping you because I know the importance of a mother."

He knelt down, "So, now we are helping you to collect money."

Suzu frowned, "But nobody's giving."

He smiled which somehow reassured the girls. "Just wait and watch."

Yui watched him curiously as he slowly stood up, smirking and then he showed a case to them and he pulled out a guitar. Yui gasped, "Where did you get that?"

"I rented it." He said as he made his way in front of them. He put on guitar and placed a handkerchief in front of him and…

 _If I got locked away  
And we lost it all today  
Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?  
If I showed you my flaws  
If I couldn't be strong  
Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?_

 _Right about now_  
 _If I judge for life, man, would you stay by my side?_  
 _Or is you gonna say goodbye?_  
 _Can you tell me right now?_  
 _If I couldn't buy you the fancy things in life_  
 _Shawty, would it be alright_  
 _Come on show me that you down_  
 _Now tell me would you really ride for me_  
 _Baby tell me would you die for me_  
 _Would you spend your whole life with me_  
 _Would you be there to always hold me down_  
 _Tell me would you really cry for me_  
 _Baby don't lie to me_  
 _If I didn't have anything_  
 _I wanna know would you stick around_

 _If I got locked away_  
 _And we lost it all today_  
 _Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?_  
 _If I showed you my flaws_  
 _If I couldn't be strong_  
 _Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?_

 _Let's get it down_  
 _All I wanna is somebody who really don't need much_  
 _A girl that I know I can trust_  
 _To be there when money low_  
 _If I did not have nothing else to give but love_  
 _Would that even be enough_  
 _Gal, me need to know_  
 _Now tell me would you really ride for me_  
 _Baby tell me would you die for me_  
 _Would you spend your whole life with me_  
 _Would you be there to always hold me down_  
 _Tell me would you really cry for me_  
 _Baby don't lie to me_  
 _If I didn't have anything_  
 _I wanna know would you stick around_

 _If I got locked away_  
 _And we lost it all today_  
 _Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?_  
 _If I showed you my flaws_  
 _If I couldn't be strong_  
 _Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?_

 _Tell me tell me would you want me_  
 _Tell me tell me would you call me_  
 _If you knew I wasn't balling_  
 _Cause I need girl who's always by my side_  
 _Tell me tell me do you need me_  
 _Tell me tell me do you love me_  
 _Or is it just tryna play me_  
 _Cause I need a girl to hold me down for life_

 _If I got locked away  
And we lost it all today  
Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?  
If I showed you my flaws  
If I couldn't be strong  
Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?_

 _If I got locked away_  
 _And we lost it all today_  
 _Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?_  
 _If I showed you my flaws_  
 _If I couldn't be strong_  
 _Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?_

Yui looked at him amused. He went as far as begging for a stranger he just met…Morever there was a crowd around them, attracted by his super charming voice which wasn't any less than a professional, in fact it was better and the way he poured his feelings in the song was amazing. As he finished, people clapped for him and most of people standing here came forward themselves to donate.

Soon, the little handkerchief was full of money. But what amused Yui more was, he bowed to every man who donated and the smile was always on his face.

After a while, he came back and knelt down in front of a wide eyed Suzu and handed her the money, "I think that's enough,"

"The little girl laughed and fresh tears also came out of her eyes. "I…you…thanks."

"Hey, don't cry." He said as he wiped her tears, "Promise me to stand by your mother all the time."

She nodded.

"Promise me, that you will always look after her like this."

She nodded.

He smiled, "Now, that a good girl. Here, take this…" She looked up to see a chocolate in front her. She looked at Shinichi who told her to take it and patted her head.

She slowly stood up and kissed him on the cheek, "You are my prince in shining armor."

Shinichi laughed, "Oh my god, I feel so happy."

Suzu laughed too. Soon, he handed her the chocolate and bid her goodbye.

He looked back to see Yui was watching him with a blank expression. He went to her but her expression didn't change. He clapped in front of her, making her come out of her daydream.

"Hey, don't get upset. I can be your prince in shining armor too." He teased and smirked when her eyes widened.

"Dream on!"

"But you are the dreaming…"

"Shut up!"

He chuckled.

"Don't you chuckle!" She exclaimed.

"By the way, I want to go the assembly."

He frowned, "Why?"

Yui sighed, "I want to meet someone."

"Who?"

"Ayuzawa Misaki."

"Who?!"

 **:::**

A whole clapped for the awesome speech which was delivered by the top professor of Japan. Some even stood up while clapping. Misaki only smiled and bowed to the crowd before going down.

Soon, she was in the rest room where some people congratulated her but she wasn't the person to like all those attentions so she went out of the room and walked towards the way of her house…

"That was an awesome speech." A deep, old voice said which made her frown and turn, only to be surprised to death.

Her eyes widened so much that she thought that it will come out, "D-Dr. J-James?"

The old man smiled, "So you remember me, Misaki."

"How…why…I…" She was at a loss of words.

"I am also here for the assembly." He answered the unheard question.

"I see." Misaki looked down. For a moment nobody talked.

"Misaki, listen, Tak-"

"Please!" She exclaimed, "Doctor, don't utter that name. I despise even the sound of it."

"Misaki, he…"

"Mom?" Her eyes widened at the voice. She looked at Ryuu who was standing with a confused expression on.

The doctor who looked at the boy but his eyes widened at the sight of the girl beside him, _Emi?_

"Doctor?" This time both of them looked at their right. The doctor frowned, "Shinichi?"

Misaki looked at the boy she had met some days ago.

Shinichi looked at the lady who had helped him.

The doctor looked at Emi whose father is his cousin.

Ryuu and Yui looked at each other, confused what was going on.

* * *

 **So, I had to stop here. Do tell me your thoughts guys. It will really help me.**

 **by the way, I just listened to this song today and fell in love with it. It's really very good. If you havent listened to it, I suggest you too. R. City and Adam Levine did an awesome job. :)**

 **So, thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **until next time...**


	8. Chapter 7:- Memories

**Sorry for this late update. I had some problems with my net connection. And also thanks for those reviews. Although I don't get the time to reply them, but I read every one of them. So thanks... Now without further ado...**

 **Disclaimer:- I own nothing.**

 **The Story of Us**

* * *

 **chapter 7: Memories**

* * *

 _When someone you love becomes a memory...the memory itself becomes a treasure._

* * *

Misaki sighed as she opened the door. That was close. Seriously, Ryuu has the worst timing ever. How can he always turn up in wrong places at wrong times? Who knows?

 _The doctor who looked at the boy but his eyes widened at the sight of the girl beside him,_ _Emi?_

 _"Doctor?" This time both of them looked at their right. The doctor frowned, "Shinichi?"_

 _Misaki looked at the boy she had met some days ago._

 _Shinichi looked at the lady who had helped him._

 _The doctor looked at Emi whose father is his cousin._

 _Ryuu and Yui looked at each other, confused what was going on._

" _Emi, what are you-"_

" _You know… them." It was Misaki who asked._

 _The doctor only nodded, "Yeah, actually her father is one of my patients." He lied._

" _I see." Misaki sighed, somehow relieved._

" _Um, is that your son?" He asked pointing at Ryuu._

 _Misaki looked at Ryuu before smiling, "Yeah he is."_

" _He has grown so big." he mused before a took a glance at Shinichi's direction. "I should be going then, I have a flight."_

" _Okay, it was nice meeting you." Misaki said as she shook his hand._

 _But before leaving the elder man looked at Shinichi, "Dear, what you want the most is in front of your eyes. Understand it, grab it and never let go." Then he looked at Emi, "Dear, call me at night. I think, you have something to explain."_

 _That and he left the five of them together utterly confused about what he said. That was until Misaki proposed, "Our house is nearby. Why don't you kids come and pay a visit."_

She turned back to see the four kids standing behind her. The two girls were smiling at chatting with each other while the boys were quite. She frowned.

 _Ryuu is turning into his father. He can't talk well with strangers._

But then her eyes drift to the other boy who has the same eyes as that guy. She was surprised, very surprised, to see him again. So, without a second thought she invited them to come to their house and not to mention, the girl Ryuu likes was there too.

"Come in." She said with a smile, "Make yourself comfortable."

The four of them entered the house in silence.

Emi was first to enter and as she entered a sudden warmth engulfed her. The house was little, nothing like her own mansion, but she could feel the homely feeling it was emitting.

"Welcome to our base." Misaki said.

Emi looked at her and smiled, "Your house is…you know…"

"Warm and cozy." Shinichi, who was also busy looking around, finished for her.

Misaki chuckled, "Then come in and sit down."

As on cue the four teens went in and Ryuu led them to their living room. Shinichi noticed that they had a kitchen, two big bedrooms, one living room and a dinning place. Surely, the house was quite little but he could feel the warmness in there.

"You come here often?" Emi asked Yui as they both sat down on a sofa.

Hearing the question Yui smiled and nodded, "Yeah, actually it is like my second house." She looked up as if she was thinking of the past, "I remember, whenever there would be a formal party or dinner at our place, I would always sneak out and come here." She ended with a chuckle.

"And your father would always think that it was me who has provoked you." Ryuu said as he also sat down on the other couch.

"You guys know each other from childhood?" Emi asked.

"Yes" Yui nodded, "Actually, my father is a old friend of Ryuu's mother."

Emi also nodded before she looked up at Ryuu, "You have a nice house."

He chuckled, "Thanks."

"So, catching up with each other, I see." This time it was Misaki who came in with some snacks, "I want everyone of you to stay for dinner, is that clear?"

"But-" Emi tried to protest but was interrupted by Misaki, "Not buts dear." Then she looked at Yui, "How's your mom?"

"Ah, she is fine now but how did you know."

Misaki smiled and patted her sons head, "I have my personal informer."

Yui rolled her eyes at Ryuu who merely shrugged it off.

"So, you guys used to live in abroad." Yui asked Emi who was quiet all the time.

And before she could even open her mouth Shinichi, who was busy all the pictures decorated on the wall, beat her in it, "Yes." He said.

"Where?" Misaki pressed.

"Actually in England." He said the truth which frizzed Misaki. Shinichi eyed her, "Have you been there before?"

Misaki rolled her eyes at him like she didn't want to answer at all, "No, I haven't."

Shinichi only nodded as in understanding before he again shifted his attention back to the pictures.

"You like those?" She asked.

He nodded.

"That one was taken on the first day Ryuu went to school." Misaki chuckled at the memory, "He looked so cute in that kinder garden hat that I could help taking the picture."

"Can I ask one question?"

"Sure."

Shinichi turned, "Where is Ryuu's father?"

As soon as the question was heard silence fell into the room. Nobody said anything. The four other persons present in the room froze on their spot and for the first time he thought that he shouldn't have asked the question. He was going to apologize but Ryuu interrupted him, "It will be nice if you mind your own business." He said sternly.

Shinichi rolled his eyes at him but he kept quiet.

"I am a single mother." Misaki answered as a matter of fact.

Quickly, Shinichi muttered an apology but Misaki nodded. She wanted ask this for quite a while now but then it eventually slipped out of her mouth.

"Why are you so quite today? Did something happen?"

Shinichi turned his head down. It was weird – very weird – for him to suddenly have a caring lady around him. He was not used this, for someone to care about him and this lady had a strong motherly feeling around him which made him so uncomfortable. He looked up to meet her beautiful, radiant amber orbs which were still expecting an answer and as much as he wanted to get out of that place, he still couldn't voice it out.

"I am fine. I am just a little tired today, that's all." He answered.

Hearing his answer, Misaki sighed. Somehow, seeing him gloomy made her gloomy too but she wasn't blind. She could easily see that something was bothering him but didn't know what. But then again, just looking at him made her heart flatter. Why? Because of his eyes. They were so beautiful but it was a little sad today.

"You sure know how to lie." She said.

Shinichi looked up at her, "Excuse me."

Misaki sighed, "Something is bothering you. You may not say it but your eyes…they say it all." She chuckled, "You have very beautiful eyes."

His eyes widened as he took her compliment. He looked down as he scratched his head awkwardly before he looked up, "Am I supposed to say thanks?"

Misaki chuckled along with others, who were quiet the whole time listening to their conversation.

"Um, can I look at the pictures?" Emi asked to no one particular.

"Of course." It was Ryuu who answered.

Emi smiled at him – which he returned by smiling – as she got up. Misaki eyed her son with a smug expression but as usual the boy shrugged it off.

As Emi went to look at those pictures, Shinichi made space for her by occupying her previous sit. On the other hand, Emi was quite fascinated by those pictures. Now she understood why Shinichi was looking at them all along. It was because, as silly as it may sound, nobody has ever tried to take any pictures of them before but right now she could see so many of them. Most of them were Ryuu's but some of them had him and his mother. As her eyes fell on one picture where Ryuu was seen smiling with his arm around Misaki's shoulder, she couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was. Slowly, she looked at pictures one by one while the others started a light conversation. After a while, a picture made her gasp loudly.

"Is anything matter?" Yui's alarmed voice made her turn.

"N-No." Emi said, "It's just that this picture." She pointed at the picture Misaki described a while ago, "If it weren't for the blond hair and amber eyes, I would've believe that I am looking at Shinichi. I-I mean…you two looked quite the same." She explained.

"Oh, really?" Ryuu said with amused eyes before his fell on the other boy, "Must be coincidence then."

Shinichi smiled at him, "Should be."

Misaki noticed as the boys glared at each other and she sighed before getting up, "I am making the dinner."

The girls also noticed what Misaki had noticed and said in unison, "We will help you."

Dinner was lively than usual with all the conversations. Well, most of the conversations were done by the girls while the boys kept quiet. Yui and Emi became friends in an instant and Misaki, being the friendly figure she was, became friends with all of them. Being the most experienced one, she could already tell they were going to be friends soon. Soon, dinner was over and it was already time to departure. After all, time really flies when you are having fun.

"Come again." Misaki stated when they were closer to the door, "It is actually fun to have more people for dinner."

"We will." The three of them said.

Misaki smiled as she watched their smiling face and when she looked at that boy her eyes again stopped. It has been so long so now why those eyes were so familiar to her. It shouldn't be. It shouldn't be bothering her right now but it was. As she watched those eyes she remembered all those times she had spent with _him._ _His_ eyes were so familiar to him like they were same. Why?

She didn't understand that she was staring at him until Ryuu voice broke her out of her trance. "Mom?" He elbowed her, "You okay?"

Ryuu's alarmed voice made her gulp as she quickly blinked away her tears which were just starting to form, "Y-Yeah. I am going in." She looked at her son and gave him a pat on his shoulder, "Don't put all the responsibility on Shinichi. Walk Yui home." That and she went in without muttering a word.

Shinichi was shocked. She _definitely_ was staring at him and if he wasn't imaging thing then there was tears in her eyes. Did he make her upset somehow? If so, then when? He couldn't think of anything. One time she was being friendly and then the next time she was crying _staring_ at him. When he couldn't take the heavy feeling anymore, he tried asking others.

"Hey, is there something on my face?"

"Yes, stupidity is all over on your face." Ryuu muttered, loud enough for everybody to hear.

Shinichi turned and glared at him who also glared at him in return.

"Don't start here." Yui said as she stood between them, "Ryuu, are you walking me home or not."

Ryuu sighed, "I am." H turned at Emi, "See you tomorrow then."

Emi smiled at him, "Yeah sure."

As the three of them bid good bye to each other, no words were spoken between the boys. Soon they parted ways with Emi and Shinichi together and Yui with Ryuu.

When Yui was sure that no one could hear them, she finally opened her mouth, "Ryuu, what's the problem?"

He looked at her as if he had no clue of what she was asking.

She let out an exasperated sigh, "You are not like this. You are not rude to anyone but why him."

Understanding what she meant, he said, "That's because I don't like him."

Yui rolled her eyes at him because of childish his reason sounded to her ears, "What? Why?"

"Because he made mom cry."

Her eyes widened, "When?"

"When you guys were leaving."

"Are you sure you are not imagining things."

Ryuu only shook her head and both of them started walking in silence.

"Ryuu, I want to say something."

"Say it."

"My father is planning my engagement."

This made the boy stop. Yui, noticing him, also stopped and turned to face him only to see confusion written all over his face.

"With whom?"

"His name is Ayasaki Hibiki."

"You know him?"

She shook her head.

"Is it for business?"

Yui let out an exasperated sigh as she resumed walking, "Part of it. Dad thinks he will make me happy. He has everything, you know. Money, fame, looks – everything."

Ryuu followed her, "That's what your dad thinks. Do you think that you will be happy?"

"I don't know." She shrugged.

Soon the duo was near the destination. According to their unspoken rule, Ryuu stopped following when she was only one block away. Just before she was going away, she turned to face him again.

"He didn't do it by choice, you know." She muttered.

"Who?"

"Shinichi." She answered, "I am sure he didn't make your mom cry by choice."

"You are defending him," Ryuu frowned, "Why?"

Yui shrugged, "I don't know. He didn't seem a bad person. I saw him helping a poor girl today. He's not bad from heart you know."

Ryuu nodded before waving at her. Soon, Yui resumed her walking and left Ryuu alone on the street.

He sighed and looked up at the sky. Something was bothering his mom. He knew it. He just have find out what it was.

With that determination, he walked back to his home.

 **:::**

Memories were the most beautiful things but not in case of her. Her memories always bring her pain. But still she couldn't forget them. It was suffocating and frustrating at the same time. So, sometimes Misaki wanted to have an accident which will make her suffer from amnesia but then this thought also scared her. What will Ryuu do then? After all she was living only for her son. And then again, the memories she had of _him_ were very special and she treasured them. One thing, she knew, they can never be replaced.

With that thought, she closed her eyes let her memories to have control on her mind. Again.

" _Want to make a bet?"_

" _No?" Misaki answered not bothering to look at her husband._

 _Just then two warm arms sneaked around her waist_ _and hugged her._

" _Misa-Chan, you are no fun." He whined into her ear._

 _Misaki sighed as she turned to face her husband, "What bet?"_

 _Just like a child, his face lit up in a moment, "Let's make a bet on the gender of our child."_

 _Misaki thought for a moment before asking, "What do you think? Is it a boy or a girl?"_

 _He smiled his infamous smile which made Misaki smile too, "I think it's a girl."_

" _Really?"_

 _He nodded, "If it is, then we can buy her a lot of teddies and lot of chocolates and dresses. We will make her dress cutely every day and I will give her anything she wants._

" _In other words, you will spoil her rotten." Misaki finished her sentence for him._

 _He chuckled and nodded, "that's exactly what I was trying to say."_

" _Then what if it's a boy?"_

" _Then I will be disappointed."_

 _She chuckled as she punched his chest playfully. In return Takumi also chuckled and embraced her._

" _Takumi?"_

" _Hmm."_

" _I don't want to know the gender." She looked up at his eyes, "Let's leave it to the baby. I want it to be a surprise."_

 _He smiled, "As you wish my lady."_

 _She also smiled, "I just want our kid to have eyes like you."_

 _Takumi frowned, "No, I want it to be like you."_

" _But yours are mysterious."_

" _Yours are innocent."_

 _Both stared at each other until a grin broke out in their lips, "Bet." Both declared._

" _If I win you have to stop teasing me." Misaki said._

 _Takumi smirked, "But if I win, you have to be my personal maid for at least a week."_

 _Misaki just stared at him. After being married for almost a year, this guy still wanted that. This guy really is impossible to handle._

Misaki opened her eyes. She looked outside. The lights were all out which meant Ryuu was back. She slowly got up and walked to his room to see him lying on his bed. She sighed as she slowly went to his bed and watched her boy.

Looks like Takumi did win the bet. Their kid had eyes like her. Misaki smiled as she brushed the blond locks which were on his face. He looked so peaceful and Misaki had to admit his sleeping face was just like Takumi's.

After a little more watching, Misaki came out from his room and went to her room. But then again another thought came in her mind.

Usui Shinichi.

That boy's eyes were so much like Takumi, mysterious yet playful. She couldn't be that wrong. She has loved those eyes for almost two decades and then she had to admit that he also, kind of, looked like Takumi.

Isn't it too much coincidence?


	9. Chapter 8:- Curiosity

**The Story Of Us**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:-** **Curiosity**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:- I own nothing but the plot. Any similarity with reality is not intended and purely coincidental.**

* * *

 _Around here, we don't look backwards for very long. We keep moving forward, opening up new doors and doing new things...because we are curious...and curiosity keeps leading us down new paths._

* * *

"Emi, what's going on?"

Emi sighed, "It's nothing, Uncle James."

"What do you mean? Takumi told me you two are in France then why?"

"We came to Japan so that we can live free! Please, promise me you won't tell my dad, please?"

He sighed at the other end of line, "Look, I will never."

"So, you approve…?" She asked, hopeful.

"Yes, I do. Because I have seen that you two are in good hands."

She paused for a minute but before she could ask what he meant by that he said goodbye and hung up. Odd.

"So..?"

Emi sighed, "So, he said he won't tell my dad."

She turned around and saw her best friend, sitting on the soft mattress of her bed cross legged, staring at her. She again signed. This day was getting too tiring for her, "For the millionth time Shinichi, get out of my room or I will beat the shit out of you."

"What did he say?" The boy asked ignoring her threat like it meant nothing to him.

"He said something odd." She frowned, "He said we are in good hand. I don't understand."

He just smiled as he made himself more comfortable on her bed, "Well, if he said he won't tell your dad, then that's okay. Don't fret it."

Emi rolled her eyes at him before she sighed and sat at the edge of the bed, "Don't you think things are getting complicated?"

"Complicated…?" He paused for a moment, "I guess a little."

She shook her head, "It's been a month since we have come here and this place is good; maybe better than our own mansion. But we can't just stay here forever. One day, we will have to go back."

"That's true."

"So, please don't try to fall into complicated things or we will suffer ourselves." She muttered.

Shinichi got up from the bed and kneeled in front of her, "Hey, look, let's just try to enjoy and don't over-think things."

Emi sighed, "Yes, let's try." She looked up, "By the way if you don't get out of my room in one minute, you will see the end of you."

He chuckled and sat beside her, "By the way, did Mr. President say something to you?"

She frowned, "Ryuu…?"

"Yes him."

"No, he didn't. Why?"

Shinichi eyed her. There was definitely something wrong but since it was none of his business and he respected her decisions, he let it go. "No, nothing." He shook his head, "I just asked."

Emi nodded and went to her desk for, probably, studying. He also stood up and left her apartment. It was late. He remembered their earlier dinner. There is something about Ayuzawa Misaki. She was all caring and good when he expected her to be fierce and…rough knowing that she was once known as the 'demon prez'. Not to mention, that Ryuu guy was her son, so his earlier suspicion was true.

He chuckled; _I should be a detective in future._ With that thought he went to bed and slowly drifted off.

 **:::**

"Hi."

Yui looked up to see Emi standing in front of her. She smiled and her, "Hi."

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Emi asked her.

"Sure." She said as she shifted a little bit to give her some space to sit. "Do you always have your lunch alone?"

"Ah…" Emi thought a moment, "Most of the time, yes. What about you?"

"I like to have my lunch alone."

"Um…then am I disturbing you?"

Yui laughed, "No, of course not. It gets lonely sometimes."

Emi let out a breath of relief before her fell on Yui's lunchbox, "Did your mom make those?" And before she could filter those words, it came out of her mouth.

The other girl looked up, "My lunch…?" She asked.

Emi nodded.

"Yes." She looked at the brunette, somehow she looked like she wanted to say more but couldn't, "Do you want some?"

Emi shook her head and looked straight ahead, "No, I was just remembering about my mom. That's all."

"You miss her?"

"No really." Emi looked at her, "She is always busy, you know. So, we never really had a normal mom and daughter relationship."

Yui looked down. She knew it. This girl was lonely. She had her own problems, but who was she to solve her problems when she was drowning in her own problems? She chuckled.

Emi frowned as a ghost smile touched her lips, "Is something funny?"

Yui shook her head, "I was just thinking about my own situation that's all." Then suddenly she straightened herself and took a deep breath, "Okay, enough with the heavy! Tell me, how are you finding Japan so far?"

"Oh, it's a great place!" Emi exclaimed, "This school is good and the people here are awesome!"

Yui laughed, "You sound like you are very happy to be here."

"I am!" Emi grinned, "You have no idea how happy I am to be here. My problem here is I am having a little hard time catching to those studies, you know it is the middle of a semester."

Yui thought for a moment before proposing, "I and Ryuu doing a group study together at his house. You can join us if you want."

"Ah….well…"

"Don't think!" Yui grabbed her elbow, "I will be fun. Besides we get to chit-chat too."

Emi chuckled, "If you say." She winked, "I'll go. By the way I am having a feeling."

Yui frowned but her smile was still on her lips, "That we will be great friends…"

Emi laughed, "Yeah!"

 **:::**

"Why are you here? You are not welcome here."

Shinichi rolled his eyes, "I don't trust you to leave Emi here alone."

Ryuu rolled his eyes at him.

"Stop it, you two!" Yui exclaimed, hands on her hips. They were currently in Ryuu's house where they were supposed be studying but these two boys were only rolling their eyes at each other. She sighed, "Seriously, what's the matter with you guys?!" She asked as her frown deepened.

"Wha- He's the one who started it!" Shinichi put up a accusing finger at Ryuu who merely shrugged.

Emi sighed and tried to change the topic, "Where's your mom?"

Ryuu looked at her with a smile, "She has gone out with a friend. They used to work together."

"As a professor…?" This time it was Shinichi who asked it.

Ryuu shook his head, "No, they used to work in a café; long before, when she was in high school."

Shinichi raised his brows, "I see. Do you work part time too?"

Ryuu again shrugged, "Well I wanted too but mom said I will have enough time to work later. She has a habit to protect everyone and take all burdens on her own shoulder."

"I see. That's sad."

Ryuu nodded, "Very."

"See!" Both girls exclaimed in unison startling the boys. They both looked at the girls for an explanation.

It was Yui who spoke first, "See, you guys can along…"

And Emi finished for her, "…If two want."

Ryuu frowned, "So, let's start." He declared.

"Wait, wait, wait!" But before they could start Shinichi stopped them. The three of them looked at the boy accusingly, "What!"

"Are we really going to study?" he asked.

Yui frowned, "That's the reason we are here for."

Shinichi looked at her like she has grown two heads, "I thought you were kidding!"

"Why would I be kidding?!"

"Oh…" Emi groaned, "Bookophobia… I forgot."

Ryuu frowned at her, "What's that?"

"That's my disease." Shinichi answered for Emi.

Yui's frowned deepened as she asked, "What kind of disease is that?"

"A very serious one." Shinichi said, "I can't stand books. My head spins at the sight of them."

The three of them rolled their eyes at Shinichi who rolled his eyes at them too, "What?!"

"In other words you don't want to study." Yui voiced out everybody's thought.

Shinichi smiled sheepishly at her, "You can say that too."

"Don't you have any tension for your future?" Ryuu asked.

"Well, I want to be singer." He answered.

"But that doesn't mean you don't have to study…" Yui muttered.

"Well, somehow…" Emi said, emphasizing on the 'somehow', and catching everybody's attention, "That guy, always gets pass marks without studying at all!" She exclaimed.

"No! I do study!" he protested.

"On the day before the exam!" Emi completed his sentence.

"Well, yeah!" He smiled at her.

Ryuu sighed, "Well, I am sorry Mr. Singer. We don't have a guitar here."

"Such a pity." Shinichi murmured.

"If you want to study, then can you please bring us some books?" Ryuu asked.

Shinichi made a face but nodded anyways, "Okay. Where is it?"

"Go straight and you will find a door on your left. In that room you will find a big wardrobe. Inside it you will find the books."

Shinichi sighed and got up. Behind him, the three of them indulged themselves in the text books. On the other hand, Shinichi tried to follow the direction which Ryuu told her. He went straight and, according to him, found a room. He opened the room and a whirl of dust hit his nose, as a reflex his hand went up to block his nose as he coughed.

 _Jeez, what room is that?_

After searching for a moment in the dark room, he found the switch and lit the room. _A store room!_ He mused.

 _They leave books in store room…?_

He chuckled and shook his head at the absurd idea. He looked around the room. Well, there was a big wardrobe here. _Maybe in there…_ he went towards the wardrobe. But he doubted his thoughts. This room was filled with junks and by the looks of it nobody haven't come here in a long time. He pulled the door of the wardrobe which was quite tight. He again tried and gave a sharp pull. The door opened with a crack and a lot of dust.

Shinichi closed his eyes shut and coughed due to the dust. After a while when he seemed to have calmed down, he opened his eyes. _Damn books…._ He cursed mentally before his eyes fell on a bag. His eyebrows frowned in confusion.

Didn't Ryuu just say they don't have a guitar then why was guitar case here? He looked at the other things in the wardrobe and his eyes widened. There were many things, many small things. But what his caught his interest was a uniform. A neo-seika uniform, okay two uniforms, two neo-seika uniforms; one female and one male.

"What are doing here?!"

Shinichi looked at the door to see a very angry Ryuu standing there, and somehow he felt the need to explain, "Look, I w-was coming…and then I found this room…the first room on left…and this wardrobe…so…" he trailed off.

Ryuu frowned, "Idiot, I meant the other room!" He exclaimed, "By the way, how did you get in! This room is always locked!"

Shinichi shook his head, "No, this wasn't locked."

"What's in there?" A voice came from behind making Ryuu looked back to see the girls standing there with an intrigued expression. "I don't know." Ryuu answered truthfully, "I haven't been there before."

"Ever…?" Shinichi asked surprised.

The other book frowned but nodded, "Ever. How could I? This room was always locked. Well, I once asked and mom said junk. So, I never asked."

Shinichi frowned and looked at the wardrobe, "Well, she said the truth. These all are junks."

"Can we go in?" Yui asked who was still behind the door with Emi.

Ryuu gulped and looked in the room. Well, these all sure looked like junk. So, there was probably nothing to see. But still, he was curious too. It wouldn't to see a little, would it? Taking a deep breath, he went in that room followed by Yui and Emi.

Emi, on the other hand, wanted to smack Shinichi on his head. Damn that guy and his curiosity! Unable to surpass the urge, she walked towards Shinichi and smacked on his head, hard.

"Ow." Shinichi winced as he rubbed the attacked spot on his head, "What?!" he snapped at Emi.

"I knew you were up to something!" She hissed, "Who told you to come here?"

"Excuse me!" He hissed back, "It was your Mr. Perfect who gave me the instructions and this is the first room on left and the big wardrobe, I found!"

Emi rolled her eyes at him ignoring the 'Mr. Perfect' part. Shinichi rolled his eyes back at her as they both started arguing on their head.

"Ryuu, there's a guitar here." Yui said breaking everybody's thoughts.

Ryuu looked at Yui before following her gaze inside the wardrobe, "And a male uniform too."

Shinichi, breaking his eyes battle with Emi, looked at Ryuu, "I think it belongs to your father." He blurted out.

Emi gasped and again smacked on Shinichi's head for not filtering his thoughts before saying. But before the attacked boy could say anything Ryuu opened his mouth. "I think so." He said and continued, "And the guitar too. I heard he used to play to mom."

Yui bit her inner cheek. Why was getting this bad feeling? Like they have opened something they shouldn't have. She sighed, "I think we should leave." She voiced out her thought.

Emi nodded at her thought and tugged Shinichi by his elbow. Shinichi, knowing he shouldn't be here, let Emi drag him out of the room.

On the contrary, Ryuu stood glaring at the things in the wardrobe, his fists clenched. This was it…? If that man had hurt her so much then why was keeping these thing… Why was she hurting herself? He will never know. All he could see that how much she loved his father, so much that she still had all his things.

Ryuu swallowed and took a deep breath; he will never know his mother full. "Wait." He stated making the other three stop.

"I would like to see the guitar." Ryuu said looking at his friends before proceeding to the wardrobe. He took the case and placed it on the ground. Shockingly, it was quite heavy. He frowned at looked at the others who have stopped and were looking at his direction.

Ryuu opened the zip and took out the instrument. He frowned at the weird shape of the guitar before hearing some audible gasp. He turned his head to see Shinichi's eyes had widened like he has seen a ghost while Yui had stopped breathing, "What?" he asked.

Yui was first to come out of shock. She took three long steps and in moment she was sitting in front of Ryuu. She noticed the shape and wood of the instrument closely for a moment and looked up at Ryuu wide eyed.

"What?" The clueless boy repeated his question.

Yui gulped, "This…guitar is…." She shook her head and licked her lips unable to continue.

It was Shinichi who continued the rest, "This guitar was made in 17th century by someone who used to under the first duke of England. The guitar is unique in very way. You can see the shape and wood is the best quality. The color resembles the family traditions and it's quite heavy too, I think because of the wood. Later in 18th century the duke died and all his properties came in hand of a multi-billionaire but his hose was robbed the day after. By that time, he had come to love the design of it, so he wanted to make a replica but no one could make it because of its odd design. And also the wood; the wood came from the first dukes personal garden, which wasn't there anymore. So, the businessman failed. Around 70 years ago it was found and was kept in a museum. But people were out there, who loved antiques, who wanted it. For that reason, It was auctioned for the first time about 30 years ago but the bidding went up and up and reached ridiculously high price which even the bidder couldn't seem to pay. 20 years ago it was again auctioned and somebody, psycho maybe, bought it with that ridiculously high price." Shinichi finished and looked at Ryuu who had disbelief painted on his face and continued, "The thing you are holding in your hands is a great antique which holds a lot of history. It's worth a great fortune." Shinichi frowned, "But that's not the question here. The question is why do _you_ have it here?"

Ryuu looked at Shinichi in disbelief and chuckled, "That's…that's some history you just told."

Yui shook his head, "He is telling the truth Ryuu but…" she looked at Shinichi, "I didn't know this much. You have good knowledge about it."

The boy smirked, "Oh, I am very knowledgeable about the things I am interested in." He finished with a wink.

Yui frowned at looked at Ryuu, ignoring the other boy, "Ryuu, if this belonged to your father, as we are assuming, then I must say, your father is filthy rich."

Ryuu, speechless, decided to keep his mouth shut. Soon, a very uncomfortable silence fell on the room as they lost themselves in their thoughts.

"G-Guys…" Emi startled them in a timid voice, "I think we should keep it where it was." She proposed.

Ryuu nodded, still lost in his thoughts, "Yes, you are right. We should." He got up, "Usui, give me a hand."

Without any further protesting, Shinichi went to help Ryuu, for which Emi was thankful, and both of them put the instrument back to its cover and put that in the wardrobe, on its previous place. On the way back both Ryuu and Shinichi saw something written on the cover,

 _UTW;_ both of them mused.

"Guys, enough with heavy, let's go out." Emi proposed to ease their heavy.

Shinichi smiled, "Yes, let's go; my treat." He announced, "We will party and drink!"

The others glared at him.

"Juice, I meant." He smiled innocently.

 **:::**

"You left the door unlocked!" screamed Aoi Hyodou, who was leading a fashion company, while sitting on their previous workshop Maid Latte.

"Duh! Stop screaming!" Misaki replied back and sighed. As usual, her friend was over-reacting over a single matter.

"Why did you leave the door open?" He again screamed ignoring her earlier statement, "What if Ryuu…"

"Ryuu will never go in that room." Misaki continued for the sake of her over-reacting friend. Why she always gets such over-reacting people? And Ryuu was one of them too! She sighed and continued, "I know."

Somehow her trust on his son seemed to have calmed his nerves because he just sat there for a moment drinking his coffee but his next question took her off guard.

"But what were you doing in that room?" He asked.

"How's your daughter?" She asked.

Aoi smiled, "Oh, She's good. She's right now out with her mom to her grandma's home…so it's very lonely in the house right now." He looked down and stirred his coffee with a spoon, "And Ayuzawa Misaki, do not try to change the topic."

Misaki bit her lip, just when she thought that she has successfully distracted him, "Um…it's actually a boy." She muttered.

"What!" Aoi exclaimed, "Ayuzawa Misaki are you dating?!"

"No!" She blushed, "I-It's Ryuu's friend."

"Oh my god, you like a 16 year old."

"No Aoi, stop that!" She snapped. How could he get such an idea?! Damn!

"So, what about him?" Aoi asked as he took a sip from his coffee.

Misaki smiled, "Isn't it amusing how you can make me mad in an instant?" She said sarcastically before sighing, "It's actually he looks king of him."

At that Aoi's ears parked up, "Him…as in…?"

She nodded.

Aoi shrugged, "So what? Ryuu looks like him too."

Misaki shook her head, "No. Same eyes."

Aoi frowned, "Are you sure?"

Misaki frowned too, "Yes."

"What's his name?"

"Usui Shinichi."

"And you think he is Takumi's son." Aoi whispered.

Misaki winced slightly at his name but nodded, then shook her head, "I mean, if he is, he should be younger that Ryuu. He should be 15 not 16."

Aoi stared at her. He had a point. Suddenly the bell of the door rang, signaling a new customer was here and since he was sitting facing the door, he could see who it was.

It was Yui, Ryuu and another girl. After them another boy came in, laughing at something while the other's also had small smiles plastered on their face. The boy caught him staring at him. Aoi's eyes widened. The same eyes.

This must be Takumi's son.

Then maybe not. His son is 15!

Then who was he? An outsider…?

No.

A distant family member?

Possible.

He took a long sip from his coffee. Misaki might not have noticed this but it seemed a big piece of this puzzle must have gone missing.

That's why all things are becoming so confusing.

* * *

 **Very sorry for this late update. I was kind of forgetting how to write the story. It took me a whole day to think what should I do with this chap and I am not very satisfied with the outcome too. *sigh* I will make sure to add some romance in the next chap.**

 **Anyways, I will update the MFEO soon. I will start working on it from tomorrow.**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Thanks for dropping by!**


End file.
